Dawn's Love Story
by Artistic-Otaku-Gamer
Summary: Kyoko "Dawn" Shinkinka Yamada is new to Tokyo, Japan, a transfer from Mexico. She meets the PPGZ & RRBZ. The Crystallight Girls Project is coming along its path for the Professor, ready to set up the new squad. One thing for sure is, Kyoko's falling in love with a boy named Hiroshi "Drake"Mason Hoshina. OcxOc
1. The Arrival Competition!

**This is reuploaded for Dawn's Love Story! I'm rewriting it,and I'm including my friends' characters! Crown172,who owns Nexa and Naman,and SkaterGurlX3,(To me Stella-chan)owns Hikari/Blast and Hisashi/Blade.**

**I own Kyoko/Bolt,and Hiroshi/Bat. I also own Millie/Blackbell and other characters unfamiliar to this series. And by the way,I'm known as TomboyGirl24,but you guys can call me TG24,or Jessika-san,but to my friends i' known to them as Jessika-chan,or Jessy-chan :)**

**Anyway,This story is based on Dawn's life as she tries to fit in into school,and soon notices these strange feelings for a friend of hers. Hope you enjoy tho!**

**Bye!**

**-Jessy-chan or TomboyGirl24**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Arrival! Competition!<em>**

"Onee-chama?"asked a girl,peeking in slightly into the room. She had neon green eyes with brown hair and blonde streaks. The girl was around the age 7,and she had on her school uniform: A white blouse with a green tie and green skirt,matched with a black blazer and black shoes. She had her hair in a bun,but with her hair a little loose.

"Onee-chama!"she said once more. She Looked at the bed to find a figure. She seemed to be sleeping,with her wavy hair all messed up. The girl sighed,and she pulled the blanket off her sister. "ONEE-CHAMA!"she shouted. The girl sleeping shot her eyes open,to reveal them navy blue. The girl stood up and looked at her lil sister. "What is it Amaya-chan?"she asked,seeming half asleep and half awake.

"We gotta get to school Onee-chama!"she shouted once more. The girl sighed and got up,while the girl known as Amaya left the room.

The girl ran off to the bathroom,and closed the door as soon as she walked in. She then took out her school uniform:A white blouse with a navy blue tie,navy blue plaid skirt,black blazer,navy blue knee socks and black shoes. She put it on,and tied her hair in two ponytails,with two navy blue bows holding them up. She brushed her teeth,then opened the door and headed downstairs. Her family was at the table,eating breakfeast.

"Ohayo!"she said shyly.

"Ohayo!"her family replied. The girl sat shyly by her lil brother,and he looked at her with a happy expression.

"Onee-chama!"he said,hugging her. The girl smiled at him,and she picked up her water bottle and drank from it. "You kids ready?"asked their mother. The kids nodded,abd they headed out to the car to get ready to go to school. The girl sat by the window and stared out. She seemed disappointed. "Mei-chan,I know you're disappointed that they're gone,but i'm sure they're proud that you're in middle school already. Sooner or later,you'll find a true love and you'll be married with your kids and husband. Just try to be happy today,Onegai?"her mother asked her.

"Hai Oba-chan."the girl replied. Then they headed to Tokyo High,a school of all grades,1-12. The children entered the school,and they looked at eachother.

"Miku-chama,"The girl said softly,while the girl known as Miku looked up at her."Hai?"

"Remember..."The girl replied. Miku nodded. The children then split up,Miku going to her 5th grade class,7 year old Yumiko and Amaya heading to their 2nd grade class,5 year old Juro on his way to his 1st grade class,and The girl heading to her 7th grade class.

"Now class! Settle down!"Miss keane said with excitement. "We have a new transfer student from Mexico City!"

"A student from Mexico City? But Miss Keane doesn't that mean he/she won't speak any japanese or english?"asked a oranged hair girl.

"Actually Momoko,This girl speaks Spanish,English,and Japanese!"Miss Keane replied with glee. 13 year old Momoko Akatsutsumi has Pink eyes,orange hair tied in a bow,and her school uniform in her respective color.

"What's her name?"asked a boy with navy blue eyes as well,and dark red brown hair.

"Well,Ladies and Gentlemen,meet Kyoko Shinkinka Matsumoko!"Miss Keane said with happiness as The girl was amazed by her appearance. The girl,known as Kyoko stood behind Miss Keane shyly. "Now,Kyoko there's no need to be shy,everyone is nice here!"Miss Keane said. Kyoko looked at the people,some had nice smiles and happy grins,others had Death glares or evil smirks.

"Say hi to Kyoko everyone!"Miss keane added,followed by everyone saying,"Konochiwa!"

What caught Kyoko's attention was the same boy,staring at her while some girl clinged onto his arm. "Hirosh-kins! Pay attention!"the girl whined. The boy known as Hiroshi,has his eyes focused on the girl who amazed him.

"Now,Do any of you guys have questions?"asked Miss Keane. Many people raised their hands,and Miss Keane pointed to the one with black hair. "Ah,Kaoru."

The girl known as Kaoru,stood up and asked,"Do you like sports?"

Kyoko stepped forward and looked at the class. "H-Hai."

Kaoru smiled,"Nice. I like you."she replied with a grin.

Kyoko gave a small smile,as she continued to anwser questions. Until one that caught her attention. Hiroshi. "Do you like music?"he asked.

Kyoko looked at him and smiled,"Of course i do."

Everyone clapped and The bell rang which indicated that it was time for 2nd period. Kyoko,and her brothers and sisters met up and began to chat. "How was your class Kyoko-chan?"asked her lil sister Yumiko.

"It was good. Yours?"she replied. "Hai!"shouted Yumiko and Amaya.

"Turns out,They do arts and crafts! And almost no body gets bullied here! Its way different then in Mexico City!"Amaya added.

"But I miss Grandfather. I wish he was still here with us."Juro added with alittle sadness.

"Juro-san,Grandfather may not be here,but We still keep on his tradition."Kyoko replied.

Kyoko looked up as she saw Momoko,Hiroshi,Kaoru,and other kids walking towards her. "Hey guys,Go try to make new friends alright?"asked Kyoko. Her brother and sisters left,leaving Kyoko and the rest at her locker.

Kyoko gulped nervouslessly. "Hi Kyoko-san!"said Momoko with happiness. Kyoko looked at her,and Momoko had a smile plastered on her face.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Momoko!"Momoko added holding out her hand. Kyoko was shocked by her actions and act. Kyoko smiled and shook her hand.

"Welcome to Tokyo High!"Said a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She also had a uniform but in her respective color. "I'm Miyako!"

"I'm Kaito,Nice to meet you Kyoko."

"I'm Riku! Nice to have you at our school!"

"Sup! My name is Shiro!"

"Hiya! My name is Nexa! Nice to have you at our school Kyoko!"

"Hello! My name is Naman! Nice to meet you."

Kyoko smiled,"W-Who's that boy over there?"she asked them. The kids looked at the direction Kyoko pointed to,and they smiled,"Oh thats Hiroshi,He's one of the populars,along with us."Kaito said.

"Oh cool."Kyoko said,slightly shy. "What class do you have next period?"asked Miyako.

"Um.. I have Mr Hitashi for P.E."Kyoko replied.

"Awesome!We have him too! Something tells me that we're going to get along."Kaoru replied.

"C-Cool."replied Kyoko. The kids headed toward their P.E. class,and got ready in their P.E clothes. Kyoko wore a plain black t-shirt,navy blue shorts and navy blue sneakers,with her hair tied in a ponytail.

The rest wore the same except in their respective colors. The class was out on the track,doing high jump. Himeko was sitting next to Kyoko,and spoke."Hey,I guess your the new kid huh?"

Kyoko merely nodded,"Yes why?"

"I don't need to do it cause i paid the coach not to make me do it."Himeko said proudly.

"Why are you so proud? Sports is a way to get into shape,and to have fun."Kyoko said with a little anger.

"Well, i think sports is a waste of time,and girls like you and Kaoru should spend more time shopping."Himeko said buntly.

"Maybe you should watch what your saying."Kyoko said,getting angrier by the second. The coach called her up and Kyoko stood at the starting line. Kyoko then ran,and jumped over the pole without even touching it,and landed perfectly. The coach and class were shocked. Himeko was shocked,and Kyoko smiled.

"Hmph,We'll see about that!"Himeko muttered,as she got up and whispered something to the coach. The coach nodded and said,"Okay! We'll have a race! Kyoko is automaticially in the race,and the people who will be competiting with her are Kaoru,Riku,Shiro,Kaito,Cole,Angel,and Hiroshi."

Kyoko looked at the kids she was competiting with,even at Hiroshi. Hiroshi gave a smile,and winked. Kyoko slightly blushed and thought. "W-What if i'm in love with him? N-No way! I don't even know him!"she thought as she sighed. The kids walked up and got ready to race. The coach blew the whistle and the kids ran. Kyoko was in the lead,with Hiroshi speeding up to her. Kaoru was in 3rd,followed by Shiro,Kaito,Riku,Cole and Angel.

They finished the race and Kyoko won. Himeko was shocked and she ran up to Kyoko."N-No way! That was 500m!"Himeko exclaimed,"Girls usually lose at 50m!"

"Don't underestimate me Himeko."Kyoko replied.

The coach blew the whistle and Kyoko walked off to the locker room,when somebody called her name."Kyoko!"

Kyoko turned around and saw Hiroshi walking up to her. He gave a small smile and winked once morewp,which made Kyoko slightly blush again. "You were good."Hiroshi spoke.

Kyoko sighed,"What? Are Girls always not participating in sports?"

"Yeah,but My girlfriend and Kaoru are pretty athletic."Hiroshi replied.

"Who's your girlfriend?"Kyoko asked buntly.

"Millie Zabonyashi."Hirosh replied. "Oh..."Kyoko's voice trailed off.

"But literally,how are you so athletic?"asked Hiroshi.

"I live by a Motto,or a Tradition."Kyoko replied.

"Cool,what is it?"asked Hiroshi. Kyoko's eyes widen,"U-Um i gotta go."she replied fast,then ran off. Hiroshi raised an eyebrow,and shrugged it off. Kyoko got into the locker room,quickly changed and ran to the grass area,where no body could find her. Kyoko's eyes turned yellow,and she groaned in agony. "W-What is wrong with me?"she asked.

"I know i got this from my mother,but.. How am i being affected by it if i can control it."Kyoko muttered. She tried to stand,but she fell once more.

Meanwhile,Momoko and The rest were looking for her,but then she entered the building,with her eyes narrowed,so no one can look at them. Momoko and the rest caught up."What's wrong Kyoko-chan?"asked Miyako.

"N-Nothing."Kyoko muttered,trying not to groan in agony again. "But Kyoko-chan,you have something in your eye."Kaoru said.

Kyoko's eyes widen quickly and revealed them to be bright red,but she quickly ran off. "Wait Kyoko!"shouted Naman. Kyoko ran off,hoping her new friends wouldn't follow her.

"What's wrong with her?"asked Millie.

"I sense something wrong with her."Nexa said,her eyes closed.

"What do you mean Nexa?"asked Miyako.

"Something wasn't in her eye,her eyes were glowing red. Something is wrong,but the problem is: I can't figure out what it is."Nexa replied.

"But,What is wrong with her? Is it a sickness she has,or a defect from her childhood?"asked Hiroshi.

"Something tells me we have to warn Hikari and Hisashi,they might be able to help."Nexa said with worry.

"Hikari? But she's sick!"Momoko added.

"We'll have to go over to her house and tell her. Something is wrong with Kyoko,and something tells me,It's uncontrollable."Nexa said with even more worry.

"I remember something from when i was talking to her."Hiroshi said.

"What?! You talked with her!"Millie yelled at him.

"Well sorry i had to congrat her for winning!"shouted Hiroshi.

"Enough!"Kaito shouted.

"What did she say which sounded Mysterious?"Riku asked Hiroshi.

"I asked her how she was athletic,and she said she lived by a motto,or tradition. I tried to ask her what it was,but she took off before she could give me an anwser,and her eyes widen when i asked her."Hiroshi asked her.

"This is crazy,does she have any relatives?"asked Momoko.

"Remember we saw her with some girls and a boy in lower grade. They must be her sisters and brother."

The bell rang,which indicated that it was lunch. The kids sighed and headed to lunch. They spotted Kyoko talking to her lil sisters and brother.

"Kyoko-chan,this has been happening repeatedly,we need to stop this,Aunt- i mean Mother says we have to inject you with an antidote which will make your powers stop for good."Miku said.

"No,I living on Mother's spirit of this strange power,and i must keep it alive,no matter how much it affects me."Kyoko replied softly.

"Kyoko,if we don't stop it,You can hurt people,and you can get unstoppable."Yumiko added.

"I'm keeping Mother's spirit alive no matter if i die from the energy. If you inject me,It's possible that i might die."Kyoko said.

"We'll talk about this later at home Kyoko,we need to stop this energy before you kill the people around you."Amaya said as she and her sibilings seprated.

Kyoko then walked up to the rest,and she sat down and began to eat quietly.

"Kyoko?"Kaito asked. Kyoko looked up at them. "What?"she asked.

"How come your eyes were glowing red?"asked Nexa.

Kyoko raised an eyebrow,"What do you mean?"she said as she took a bite off her Pizza. "Crap,if they find out,Who knows what might happen,i can't trust these people."she thought.

"We saw your eyes glow red Kyoko-chan,can you tell us what happened?"asked Hiroshi sweetly which made Kyoko blush slightly. Millie punched him in the arm. "Ow! What the fuck was that for Millie?!"he shouted.

"You were asking her sweetly! You're my boyfriend and only my boyfriend!"she shouted. Kyoko narrowed her eyes and sweat dropped. "Besides! You were blushing! Just make it clear that he's mine!"Millie retorted.

Kyoko sighed.

* * *

><p>Kyoko got to her locker and opened her locker,and grabbed her backpack,and her books,and something no body noticed:A Zanbato. She grabbed it and quickly put it in her backpack. She closed her locker,and she walked out and was soon joined by her sisters and brother.<p>

They all walked home,and they didn't notice that they were being followed. "Momoko? Why are we following them?"asked Kaoru.

"Because we need to figure out how her eyes glowed red."Momoko explained. The Matsumoko children arrived at their house,and opened it.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger!:)<strong>

**Kyoko:Hiroshi left me go you idiot!**

**Hiroshi:aww come on Kyoko-chan~**

**Well hope you enjoyed the story! Byee**


	2. Secret's Out!

**Update!(: hehe!:) Just so you know that the PPGZ are 14 and the RRBZ are 15.**

**so Hope you enjoy the story!:)**

**Kyoko: Bat Stop!**

**Bat:No way!**

**Me:Just read the story!=_=**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Secret's Out!<em>  
><strong>

Kyoko and her siblings entered the house,exhausted. They sat on the couch and sighed. "Kids! You guys shouldn't be here!"shouted their mother. "Mama, we're tired can we skip practice today?"asked Miku.

"No Mei! You may not skip your traditions!"their mother said.

"Mother's right. Might as well prepare."said Kyoko as she sighed. "And Mei-chan, don't forget to stop by your job."

"Fine."Kyoko sighed. Softly she muttered,"Great a dress."

The kids went to their room and got ready. Kyoko packed her gym bag and wore a pair of black shorts, a white t-shirt that says "Fashion Is My Kryptonite" and black fingerless gloves,her hair in a low ponytail,and black sneakers. She then walked out to find her sisters by the door. "Give me a ride Sis?"

"Sure. come on."

Kyoko and her sister Miku got on her skateboard while Their mother dropped off Yumiko and Amaya.

Few minutes later,they stopped by a abandoned warehouse,and they entered. "Man i feel bad for Amaya and Yumiko. They have to wear dresses and learn traditional dances,i know how it feels."Miku said as she shivered.

"Yeah,worst 2 years of my life."Kyoko said as she sweat dropped.

Meanwhile,the team were spying by a near by bush. "So Kyoko wore a dress for 2 years?"asked Kaoru shocked.

"Wow,never knew a girl like her would were dresses." Hiroshi said as he smiled. Millie slapped him and Hiroshi felt the mark Millie left him.

"Anyway,Why is Kyoko and her lil sister doing here?"Shiro asked.

"SHHHH i think we're about to find out."Kaito replied.

"So Anyway why do we have to train?"whined Miku.

"Its a tradition,2 years of Graceful dancing,and 4 years of Bushido."Kyoko sighed.

"Bushido? What's that?"Momoko whispered.

"Bushido is the Way of Samurai,or Samurai's instructions on their way of life."Hiroshi whispered back.

"Anyway,your on your last year of bushido! Lucky! Im barely on my second year!"Whined Miku.

"Miku,it's best not complain. Its Grandfathers religion."Kyoko said as she sighed.

"But Kyoko-chama! Whats Graceful Dancing and Samurai got to do with Grandfather!"she complained.

"Grandfather Met Grandmother that way,She was walking home when she was surrounded by her enemies,and they used their swords to attack, but she dodged with her graceful dancing skills and she attacked with her samurai skills. And grandfather was impressed."Kyoko explained.

"Aghh Fine,but only for grandfather."

Suddenly,Kyoko fell to the floor in agony. "Shit..."she whispered. She groaned in agony,and her eyes glowed yellow. "Kyoko! I'm telling you we got to stop this before it's unstoppable."Miku said as she was angered.

"Miku,i need to keep Mom's spirit alive.."Kyoko said as she groaned.

"Come on,let's train so we can get out of here."Miku said as she rolled her eyes.

Kyoko got up and they took out their swords out their gym bags. "W-What the? Kyoko has a sword?!"Hiroshi exclaimed whispered.

"Ready?"Kyoko asked.

"Yes but First show me that move that you made up."Miku said.

Kyoko nodded and Miku stepped back,and Kyoko was at the center of the mat. "Bushido Spin!"Kyoko shouted. She spinned with her arm slashing her samurai sword. She raised it as she went faster,and then she stopped,did a flip,and then posed. "Hya!"she shouted.

Miku's eyes lit up. "KAWAII KYOKO-CHAMA!"she shouted. Kyoko smiled.

"Come on,might as well get going,need to get to my job."Kyoko said as she sighed.

"Okay."Miku said as she picked up her gym bag,and she walked out with her sister behind her. "See ya later!"Miku exclaimed as she ran off. Kyoko sighed as she walked the other direction. The team followed little by little,and Kyoko finally arrived. It was a mansion. She entered,leaving the Team peeking into the window.

"Who else has a mansion? Only Himeko does.!"Daisy shouted.

"Did you guys remember her cousins.? And Her close friends.? but this doesn't seem like her's,Her cousins,or her close friends.."Hikari spoke.

The team looked at they saw a maiden walk out of the bathroom. She wore a maiden uniform,her hair in a high ponytail with a white bow. She wore black sneakers,and black and white bracelet and knee socks.

"MAIDEN YAMADA.!"screamed a voice.

"Hai Miss Yuiko.?"asked the maiden.

"YOU HAVENT WASHED MY CLOTHES.! MAAAA.!"shouted the girl.

"What is it dear.?"asked The mother. The girl threw the clothes at the maiden,and looked at her mother."YOU SHOULD FIRE THIS MAIDEN.! SHE HAS EVERYTHING WRONG! I BET IF YOU MOVE HER TO KITCHEN,SHE WON'T KNOW HOW TO COOK!"the girl shouted.

"My My,Miss Yamada,if you don't perk up the attitude i guess she's right."The mother said.

"H-Hai Miss Yuiko."The Maiden replied with sadness.

the maiden was left alone to wash the floor. The maiden muttered and sighed. "This is too much work."

suddenly a boy gave her a pack of paper towels. The maiden smiled and grabbed them. "thanks."

"No problem. My sister and Mother were pretty harsh weren't they?"The boy asked.

"Yes. I just barely started working here since I moved from Mexico."The maiden Replied.

"Well,i reckon you miss that place. I know how it feels,I'm from England."The boy replied.

"How do you know where i'm from?"asked the maiden.

"You just told me and plus,i can tell because of your freckles."The boy said as he wiped dirt from her cheek.

"Thanks Harry"The maiden replied with a smile.

"No problem once more Maiden. If you need anything i'll be there."

"Thanks,now if you'll excuse me,i need to take out the trash." The maiden said as she walked out the door,pulling a big pile of trash.

she walked to the trash dump and dumped the trash into the can,soon she walked back. Until someone caught her attention. "Hello!"

the maiden stood still,her hands and feet trembling. "Y-Yes-?"she asked.

"Wait- Kyoko?"

The maiden stuttered as she turned around. She was shocked to see Hiroshi standing there. "H-Hiroshi?" She stuttered.

"Well if it isn't the tomboy."Hiroshi smirked.

"Oh great,he might tease me now."Kyoko thought as she sighed. She felt her cheeks go red and she began to head for the door. "Hey wait!"

"What do you want?"Kyoko asked.

"i just want to talk to you."Hiroshi said as he tried not to laugh.

Kyoko's eyes widen and she reached for something on her back,and soon she took out her Samurai Sword. "TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS CONVERSATION,OR ABOUT MY JOB AS A MAIDEN YOU'RE DEAD. GOT IT?"Kyoko asked with rage as she walked away.

"You won't hurt me."

Kyoko stopped and she swung her arm which flung her Sword and it landed right beside Hiroshi. "next time i won't miss."Kyoko said as she grabbed her sword and headed toward the door.

she stopped as she collasped to the he ground,groaning. "hey are you alright?"Hiroshi asked as he knelt beside her. "Y-Yes im fine. Leave. Before i turn you into Scrap."She said as she got up. Hiroshi got up and walked away. As they walked off in their seperate directions,They both blushed and smiled.

"Man i hope i'll have more moments with him."Kyoko thought as she blushed.

"She's so cute when she's mad."Hiroshi thought as he smirked.


	3. The Transformation: Fantasmic Bolt!

**Hey Guys! so yeah its an update!**

**though, i recieved some reviews that asked me why i deleted my other chapters. i felt like i rushed through the story,and talked more about Dawn's life as a pokemon trainer and a guardian. thus i didn't mention that much DawnXHiroshi moments. So basically im rewriting the chapter with the same plot,but just adding more HiroshiXKyoko.**

**So Yeah,i bet you're proabably asking,"Hey where's Kyoko's POWERS?"**

**I know,im going to mention it in this chapter. So Read and Review Please! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Transformation! Fantasmic Bolt!<em>  
><strong>

Kyoko walked to home as she sighed. She looked at her house and began to think. Her cheeks ran red as she began to think of Hiroshi laughing at her. He was proabably laughing,and probably on Facebook,chatting and telling his friend about her. But why? he acted so nice at the beginning of school.

"Just Drama. What i was trying to avoid."Kyoko muttered under her breathe as she entered her home.

when she opened the door,she found her sisters and brother playing in the backyard. She glanced at the table to find a plate of food: Rice and Chicken Nuggets. She smiled slightly as she walked over to the table and sat down. She began to eat as she laid her head on the palm of her hand. Her sisters and brother noticed her and were shocked by her appearance.

"K-KYOKO IS WEARING A DRESS?!"they shouted.

"Not so shocked."Kyoko muttered as she ran upstairs after eating.

When she ran upstairs,she closed the door behind her and set her gym bag on the chair near her desk. she grabbed some Pjs from the closet and ran to the bathroom. A few minutes later,she came out with her hair in a low ponytail,A black hello kitty long sleeve with red sleeves,and red Mickey Warm pants. She sat beside her bed,as she turned on the tv. Soon she heard a faint beep.

She noticed her Pokedex. She got up and walked toward it,grabbing it to find Professor Oak. "Professor Oak! Its so nice to see you!"

"Hello Kyoko. We miss you out here in the Kanto Region. How have you been?"

"Great Professor. It's been a little weird not having my pokemon around. How are they?"Kyoko replied with a smile.

"Great. Actually that's what i'm calling you for,I've talked to the mayor of Tokyo,and he says it is alright for you to carry your Pokemon around,as long as you don't use them to kill people."Professor Oak said as he chuckled.

"Great! so when are you going to send them to me?"Kyoko asked happily.

"Right Now,just need you to fire up the Pokemon Transporter."Professor Oak explained.

Kyoko's eyes lit up as she saw her Pokèballs. She rubbed the sticker which marked that it was hers. It was a Blue thunder bolt representing her. Soon,Memories started flowing from her mind. Her rivals,her best friends. She threw one up,and a spark of light emerged from the Ball as it revealed, Pikachu.

"Pika Pika!"The Pokemon shouted with glee as he landed on Kyoko's shoulder. "Hey Buddy,how you been huh?"asked Kyoko. Pikachu replied with a smile.

"Did you take care of the rest like i asked you to?"Kyoko asked.

"Pika Pika!"Pikachu replied. Kyoko smiled as she gave her pokemon a treat. "How about tomorrow after school i take you guys to the park to hang out?"

Pikachu smiled. Kyoko threw up his pokeball,and he went back inside in it. She then went to her bed and turned off the lights to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The sun arose for a new day as it was a signal for a new day. Kyoko entered school very quiet,while people kept eyeing. she sighed sadly as she walked to her locker. "Kyoko-chama!"shouted a voice.<p>

She turned to see her sister Amaya. "What is it Amaya?"Kyoko asked very softly.

"Can i borrow your samurai sword, i want to smash someone with it!"Amaya whispered. Kyoko nodded no as a response as Amaya walked away.

"Hey Kyoko-chan~"

Kyoko's eyes widen as she closed her locker and began to walk off. "Woah what's wrong?"Hiroshi asked as he smirked. "Back off you retard before i turn you into scrap."Kyoko muttered as she walked off.

Hiroshi smirked as he grabbed her arm. Kyoko looked at him quickly and flipped him to the ground. "Next time when i tell you something,you better listen,understood?"asked Kyoko.

Hiroshi smirked. "UNDERSTOOD?!"Kyoko shouted in his face. Hiroshi nodded as he kept smirking. Kyoko released and she walked off to her first period class.

When she entered,she walked to her desk and sat down. Hikari raised an eyebrow and walked to her desk to see what was wrong.

"Hey Kyoko,you alright?"asked Hikari.

"How do you know my name?"Kyoko replied. Hikari just gave a small grin. "I heard about you. My name is Hikari,and this is my boyfriend Hisashi."Hikari said as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand.

"You and Hiroshi look kind of Similar.."Kyoko's voice trailed off. She hated everytime she said his name.

"He and I are brothers."Hisashi said softly. Kyoko merely nodded at his words.

She then got up and walked out of the room,not paying attention to the Teacher yelling after her. She ran as fast as she could. she ran into the bathroom and lost the guards going after her. a few minutes later, she came out wearing a black t- shirt saying "Sm;)e" and black jeans,matched with pink jordans. She then ran out of the school,not caring who followed. She then made it to a park, Tokyo City Park. She sat on the grass and began to think.

She then felt like the urge to buy ice cream. She then got up and went to go buy ice cream. while she was eating her ice cream,she saw A girl playing with a paint brush. She was walking across the street, when she saw a white light,and a car heading toward her. "Hey!"Kyoko tried to shout. The girl wouldn't listen. Then, Kyoko then sprinted toward the girl. She then pushed the girl out of the way and watched as the light and car hit her.

She then felt energy surround her. to her,it felt great.

_"FANTASMIC BOLT!"_

Kyoko raised her fists and spinned around,swiping her hand through Her compact. She put it back into her belt and thunder bolt emerged from the energy. Kyoko then got her leotard,and she did a few dance moves,forming her vests. She touched her cheeks,her eyes turning neon blue and her hair in two ponytails. She kicked the air beside her,forming her skirt,and then her feet were together forming her shoes. She did karate moves,forming her earrings and choker. She was on her knees,she was punching the air with her arm and the other was on her hip.

She looked at herself,watching as she spinned around in the air. "W-WHAT THE-?!"

She looked down and slowly began to smile. She smiled and laughed as she spinned and flew in the air. The girl awed as she watched Bolt fly. White energy surrounded Bolt as she looked at the girl.

Bolt then flew away,smiling and spinning along the way.

Meanwhile,The Team was in school,wondering and wondering what happened to Kyoko. "have any of you seen Kyoko lately?"Momoko asked curiously.

"Yeah,but she ran off when we mentioned Hiroshi."Hisashi replied as he looked at Hiroshi. The rest looked at Hiroshi. "WHAT?"Hiroshi iquired.

"You might of sc-"Miyako was interrupted by The sound of her compact. She took it out and opened it,revealing Professor Utonium. "Professor? What is it? Is there a new monster?"Miyako asked.

"No Miyako,Actually,There's someone we need you to get."Professor replied with a bit of shock.

"Who Professor?"Riku asked.

"Its a new member."The Professor finally said. The team was shocked by the words that the Professor said. "A new member? but the only ones with white energy are all of us."

"Yes,But in fact,A White Energy ray traveled from some unknown place,and It hit the city. Now there's a new member,and she's on the move,and fast."The Professor Explained.

The Professor showed the video of A Mysterious PowerPuff flying around the city.

"Let's go Team. Time to suit up."Momoko commanded as they went up to the roof.

"Rolling Bubbles!"

Bubbles put her bent arms over her head, where her ring formed. She put one finger on her cheek while opening up her compact. She put the compact back into the belt and then it started showering her with blue bubbles. When she got into her blue leotard, she snapped her fingers to form the vest. Once it materialized, she danced a little bit before forming her skirt underneath. She then made peace signs with her fingers to form the gloves, the earrings and choker formed, and then she got on her knees with her arms in the air.

"Powered Buttercup!"

Buttercup put her fists in the air and then opened the compact. She then put it back into her belt and green stars then swirled around her. When she got into her leotard, she swiped her hands under her arms and formed the vest. She then punched the air and did a few arm poses before forming the skirt. She then kicked her feet into the air to form her shoes and then she punched the air to form her pose after her choker and earrings formed.

"Hyper Blossom!"

Blossom then put her compact back into her belt and then it started releasing red energy hearts. She was then in a red leotard, and used her hands to form the flaps of her vest. She then opened up her arms and the vest appeared. She then put her hands under her belt and the skirt formed. Her feet were then put together to form the shoes, she spun around twice to form the earrings and choker and then she posed by putting one arm up, the other one down, and then flexing her legs.

"Red Blast!"

Blast spinned around and then swiped her hand through her compact. Then put it back in her belt and Music Notes surrounded her. Her body began to glow and she spinned around,forming her leotard and vest. She spinned around once more and kicked her leg out,and she put her hands on her hips forming her skirt. She put her arms in the hair,making her hair form into a ponytail. She then spinned around again,moving her head so her earrings and choker formed. She posed with her hand on her hip and her other arm forming a peace sign near her cheek.

"Hard Brick!"

Brick raised his fists in the air as his watch activated. He swiped the watch through his compact,and then put it back in his belt as Triangles surrounded him. When he got his tank top,He used his hands to create his jacket,and then tapped them to form. He then touched his belt and his pants formed. He clapped his hands as his feet touched each other,Forming his shoes and Fingerless gloves. When he finished,he punched the air beside him and his other hand touching his hat,creating a mysterious pose.

"Explosive Boomer!"

Boomer clapped as his watched activated. He kicked the air in front of him,and X energy emerged from his compact. When he got his tank top,he used his arms to create his jacket. He jumped up when made his jacket formed. He touched his compact which created his pants. He clapped with his hands over his head,and his legs were together yo create his Shoes and fingerless gloves. He posed,with his arms forming an X.

"Strong Butch!"

Butch raised his hand which made the watch activate. He took out his compact,as he swiped his watch through it,which made Diamonds surround him. When he got his tank top,He used his compact to form his jacket. When he put it back in,the jacket formed. He touched his legs and his pants began to form,and soon when his legs were together, his pants and shoes formed. He clapped his hands to form his fingerless gloves. He posed with him on one knee, posing like if he was ready to fight.

"Tough Bat!"

Bat raised his fists in the air as his wristwatch activated. He swiped it through his compact, and he put it back in as Thunder Bolts surrounded him. When he got his tanktop,he formed his arms into an X as his jacket formed. He touched his legs and his pants formed. When his feet were together which made his shoes form. He clapped his hands and his fingerless gloves formed. He posed with one arm sticking out and the other blocking his front.

"Dangerous Blade!"

Blade raised his hand in the air,and his jacket formed. He touched his compac. And it glowed,making his eyes go dark red. he touched his legs and his legs touched,forming his pants and shoes. He clapped his hands together and his gloves formed. He took out his weapon and he spinned around,forming his pose.

"Nexa & Naman!"

Nexa and Naman grabbed hands as they glowed. They spinned as they took out their soulblades,and they spinned. Nexa got her leotard as Naman got his tanktop. Nexa winked as Naman smiled which made them get their Pants and Skirt. Nexa spinned until Naman caught her,and they posed, with Naman hugging Nexa from behind.

The team flew off,looking for the mysterious girl.

Meanwhile,Kyoko flew through the city. She smiled as she flew past the tallest building in the city.

"Stop right there Mystery Girl!"Shouted 2 voices.

Kyoko turned around to see the PowerPuff Girls Z and The RowdyRuff Boys Z.

"W-Who are you? And How come there's alot?"Kyoko asked.

"We're the PowerPuff and RowdyRuffs Z! And we're here to take you in!"Blossom shouted. Kyoko sweatdropped as she flew off.

"Okay,here's the plan,Hiroshi,you go after her,since you're the fastest,and we'll get her surrounded."Brick said as they split up.

Hiroshi flew as fast as he could toward Bolt.

"Get Back here!"Bat shouted with energy. Bolt flew a lot faster,but then she noticed that one of the puffs surrounded her way. She only had one thing to do. Attack. She took her paint brush and spinned up til she was higher than the city. Bolt sighed in relief,thinking she got away.

"Not so fast."said Bat as he grabbed her from behind.

"L-Let me go! I'm going to attack you if you dont!"Bolt shouted.

"I'm not afraid of a paintbrush. Besides i got a stronger attack."Bat said as he pulled her toward him.

"W-What-"Bolt was interrupted as Bat kissed her lips. He licked her lower lip,and she allowed him access. Bat's tounge moved freely in Bolt's mouth,as she tried hard not to moan. She tried to scream,but it came out as a muffled.

Bat's hands went from her sides,to her waist. Bolt then pulled away from him,and took out her paintbrush. "S-Stand back..."Bolt stuttered as she tried hard not to blush.

"Or what?"Bat smirked. Bolt raised her paintbrush,it glowed as she smiled and closed her eyes. She opened them and she felt energy in her paintbrush.

"Imagination Creation!"Bolt shouted. The attack hit Bat as he quickly recovered to see Bolt fly away.

"Smart idea Cutie,but trust me. I'll get my revenge."Bat smirked as he flew away.


	4. A Not So Good Break Up!

**Hey guys! An Update on Dawn's Love Story!**

**So Sorry i haven't been updating lately,School is pretty fun with my friends there,and its fun to be with friends in every class. So Anyway!**

**Last Time On Dawn's Love Story, Dawn transformed into Fantasmic Bolt! But BAT KISSED HER?! What the hell is wrong with him?**

**And what will Dawn do?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Not So Good Break Up<strong>_

Kyoko sighed as she landed on the sidewalk. She looked down to see she was still wearing a skirt. "AHH! I can't take this anymore! I don't want to be a superhero! I don't want to wear this skirt,and i certainly don't want this brush!"Kyoko shouted as she threw the brush.

The paintbrush landed in front of her as the paint splattered her. Kyoko merely stared at it as she blinked.

"God Damn it! What am i going to do with this stupid brush?"Kyoko muttered as she picked it up.

"Excuse me...? Miss..?"asked a voice. Kyoko turned around to see a girl that looked like about 5 years old. She smiled at Kyoko. "Is that your brush?"she asked.

Kyoko nodded.

"Cool! Can you draw something with it?"the girl asked. Kyoko looked at the girl and then at the brush. She sighed and she flew up in the sky and spinned. The girl awed at Kyoko.

"Cool! Can you do other moves too?"she asked.

"Y-Yeah."Kyoko said as a flow emerged from her paintbrush. "Firework Sparkle!"

As the girl awed at Kyoko,The team searched for Kyoko. "Where could she be?"Blossom asked.

"I just don't know,i don't sense her presence anywhere"Bright(Nexa) replied.

Bat returned to the team as they shot a glare at him. "What?"Bat asked.

"Where's the mysterious girl?"Buttercup asked.

"She outran me."Bat replied as he laid against a building.

"WHAT?!"Brick and Blossom shouted in shock.

"Dude,if shes out on the loose,she can expose us if she knows how to transform back."Bling(Naman) said to him.

"I know,she's just... Different than all of us... Like she had all the powers... She just had to notice it."Bat said softly.

Bat's compact glowed. He opened it to see the Professor and Ken.

"Bat,we need to talk to you."The Professor said.

"Yeah what is it?"Bat asked. The team gathered around Bat as the professor began to talk.

"We gathered Data on the new member,while you were battling her,i gather her identity and the thoughts in her mind that gives her the power."Ken explained.

"You did?"Blossom asked.

"Yes,her name is Kyoko Shinkinka Yamada."The professor said.

"Kyoko? That new chick at school?"Butch asked.

"Yes,and the purpose for her powers is Imagination."Ken said.

"Imagination? Is she 3?"Boomer asked.

"No,Her powers of Imagination are very power that they can wipe out any enemy in just one hit."The professor said softly. "Imagination is very powerful,nothing is more powerful than it, nothing."

"but how do we capture her if she's strong?"Bubbles asked.

"I bet i can battle her and wear her out while she's battling me so the team can capture her."Bright replied to them.

"Bright,She is too powerful for you,in all the Data i gathered of her,she has this strange power than can wipe even you out in just one hit. So be careful."The Professor explained.

The Professor hung up as the Puffs and Ruffs looked at each other. "What should we do? We have to reason with her. Not battle."Brick told the team.

"Maybe we can ask Daisy and Dallas to help us out."Blossom suggested.

The PPGZ and RRBZ thought for a moment. "Maybe we should."Bat told the team.

"Okay,then let me tell her."Bubbles said as she took out her compact and called them.

Meanwhile with Kyoko,she walked down the streets of Tokyo. She sighed in disbelief. "Man,why do i have to be strange,ever since mom and dad..."She muttered under breath softly.

Kyoko walked home as she entered the house. She ran upstairs as she got dressed and began to work on her homework.

She opened her pokeballs and her pokemon began to eat their food. She then heard a beep from her laptop. It was her AIM.

"Invite?"She asked herself.

She opened it.

**Kyoko_SKRILLEX-24 has logged on**.

**Kyoko_SKRILLEX: Yo**

**Tough-Hiroshi has logged on.**

**Tough-Hiroshi:Look, we got to talk to you.**

**Kyoko_SKRILLEX: Who's we?**

**Hyper-Momoko has logged on.**

**Rolling- Miyako has logged on.**

**Powered-Kaoru has logged on.**

**Hard-Kaito has logged on.**

**Explosive-Riku has logged on.**

**Strong-Shiro has logged on.**

**Red-Hikari has logged on.**

**Dangerous-Hisashi has logged on.**

**Shining-Nexa has logged on.**

**Naman has logged on.**

**Spinning-Daisy has logged on.**

**Yo-Yo-Dallas has logged on.**

**Kyoko_SKRILLEX:Wow, lot of people -.-**

**Red-Hikari:Kyoko,we got to talk to you.**

**Kyoko_SKRILLEX:About what? O.o**

**Tough-Hiroshi:About that fight you and those Puffs and Ruffs fight.**

**Kyoko_SKRILLEX: I don't know what you're talking about.**

**Strong-Shiro: Kyoko,We know you're Fantasmic Bolt.**

**Kyoko_SKRILLEX: what are you? A spy? A killer?**

**Powered-Kaoru: We're not. We're the powerpuff girls and rowdyruff boys z.**

**Kyoko-SKRILLEX: A-ALL OF YOU?!**

**Hyper-Momoko:yes, and you're one of us.**

**Kyoko-SKRILLEX:What makes you think i'm going to join?! **

**Shining-Nexa: Please, Kyoko-san?**

**Kyoko_SKRILLEX:All you guys are going to use me to fight villians. Thats all. Peace.**

**Kyoko_SKRILLEX has logged off.**

Kyoko closed her laptop angrily. She huffed as she crossed her arms and she sighed.

"Man,there's just a lot of things going on in my life."Kyoko whispered. She looked at the desk beside her and sighed.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday and Kyoko was in the living room watching WWE Raw wrestling. "Come on Alberto! Beat Big Show's ass!"Kyoko shouted with anger. She wore a white big t-shirt with a pair of grey sweatpants,and white socks.<p>

When her mother walked into the room and saw Kyoko eating lays and watching wrestling.

"KYOKO! You know you're not suspose to be watching Wrestling!"Her mother scolded her.

Kyoko merely sighed and changed the channel to a cooking show. "Anyway,Me and your father and sisters are going out, take care of Juro."Her mother said as she left.

Juro walked in and sat down beside his sister. "Are you really going to watch a cooking show?"he asked her.

"Nope,just waiting for mom to leave in her car and i'm going to play Black Ops."Kyoko replied as she got out her playstation 3.

"You are really different then Yumiko, Miku, and Amaya."Juro said as Kyoko handed him a controller.

"Every girl has own style Juro."Kyoko replied.

Kyoko and Juro played Multiplayer online on Black Ops and waited for people to join their party. A few seconds later, three users named Soccer_Chick91, Green_Speed21, and BleedPurp&Gold24 joined her party and they played.

Kyoko activated her headphones to hear what the other players are saying and so she can talk to.

"Damn these guys are pretty good!"Juro said as his character respawned.

"Damn! Since when did you guys get so good!"Kyoko shouted into her headphones.

"Maybe because we're playing when you're not hiding it from your parents Kyoko-chan~"A voice cooed.

"HIROSHI?!"Kyoko screamed.

"Hi Kyoko!"shouted another voice.

"Kaoru,Shiro.."Kyoko said.

"I never knew a girl like you plays Black Ops,i thought i was the only one!"Kaoru said happily.

"Same here!"Kyoko smiled.

"Anyway,Kyoko-chan~"Hiroshi cooed. "How come you don't wear skirts?"

"SHUT UP YOU PERV I CAN WEAR WHAT EVER I WANT!"Kyoko shouted.

"Hey Kyoko! Me and Shiro were wondering if you would want to come with us to the skate park!"Kaoru asked.

"I would love to, but i have something to do."Kyoko said.

* * *

><p>Kyoko walked toward the game shop to buy the new Epic Mickey 2:The Power Of Two Video Game for her new Wii U game system. When she got to the game store,she arrived to see Hiroshi and Shiro.<p>

"Hey Kyoko!"Shiro said as he grinned.

"Hey Shiro."Kyoko replied. Hiroshi didn't reply as he kept eyeing Kyoko.

"So what are you doing here?"Shiro asked her.

"I'm here to buy the new Epic Mickey 2: Power Of Two for Wii U."Kyoko replied.

"Awesome! I love those games!"Shiro smiled. "Anyway,do you want to look at the games for Playstation 3 before you leave?"

"Sure."Kyoko said softly.

As Shiro,Kyoko,and Hiroshi walked to the Playstation section,Hiroshi accidently tripped over some games. He began to pick them up as he felt someone else's hand on his. He looked up to Kyoko with a blush going across her freckled cheeks. Hiroshi leaned in closer so he could feel her breathe on his face.

"HIROSHI HOSHINA!"Shouted a angry voice.

Hiroshi and Kyoko looked up to see Millie with a angry glare on her face.

"KYOKO MATSUMOKO! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!"Millie shouted with anger.

"Woah Calm down Millie! Kyoko was just helping Hiroshi pick up the video games on the ground!"Shiro explained.

"STAY OUT OF THIS SHIRO! I SAW WHAT I SAW! HIROSHI AND KYOKO WERE ABOUT TO KISS!"Millie exclaimed.

"Millie just calm down! Besides she wouldn't even let me kiss her!"Hiroshi shouted.

Kyoko blushed madly as she looked away. A slap was heard as Kyoko turned back to see Hiroshi with a slap mark on his cheek.

"WE'RE OVER HIROSHI HOSHINA! DONT EVEN CALL ME OR TEXT ME BECAUSE I HATE YOU!"Millie screamed as she stormed off.

"Gosh,she's a handful."Shiro sweatdropped.

Kyoko stood silent as she gulped nervously. "I-I'm sorry Hiroshi,I didn't mean for you and your girlfriend to break up."She whispered.

"Its alright.."She heard Hiroshi say to her.

Kyoko ran out of the game store as fast as she could,hoping Hiroshi wouldn't go after her.


	5. Chara Nari: Music Blast!

**Hey Guys! Last Time, Kyoko and Hiroshi almost kissed and Millie caught them! Uh Oh,And Now Kyoko is trying to avoid Hiroshi! Anyway Review!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chara Nari: Music Blast!<strong>_

It was the mile run for the P.E class. Kyoko finished early and she was watching others finish it. She then remembered what happened back at the game store.

_Flashback~_

_As Shiro,Kyoko,and Hiroshi walked to the Playstation section,Hiroshi accidently tripped over some games. He began to pick them up as he felt someone else's hand on his. He looked up to Kyoko with a blush going across her freckled cheeks. Hiroshi leaned in closer so he could feel her breathe on his face._

_End Of Flashback~_

Kyoko blushed a bit from that memory. "Okay kids! Bring it in!" Mr Hitashi said as the students walked toward him.

"Alright,"Mr Hitashi began,"The school is hosting a Harvest Run,and the following people are eligible to participate: Kaoru Matsubara,Shiro Yamada,Hiroshi Hoshina, Millie Zabonyashi, Kyoko Matsumoko, Riku Yamada, and Kaito Yamada. All of you that were called are eligible to participate in the run,and you'll be going against other people in the other classes."

Mr Hitashi excused the class as Kyoko began to walk to the locker rooms.

* * *

><p>It was Lunch and The Team was eating while Kyoko was eating with other friends. "Do you think we should invite Kyoko over here?"Momoko asked the rest.<p>

"I think we should."Kaito agreed with her.

Momoko got up as she walked to where Kyoko was and tapped her shoulder and smiled."Hey Kyoko? Do you want to eat with us?"

"Sure."Kyoko replied quietly. She got up with her tray as she walked with Momoko back to where she was eating with the team.

"Hey Kyoko!"Miyako said happily.

"Hey Kyoko-chan!"Nexa greeted her.

Hiroshi stood silent as he ate his pizza peacefully. The team's belts suddenly began beeping as they ran up to the roof and transformed.

"Rolling Bubbles!"

Bubbles put her bent arms over her head, where her ring formed. She put one finger on her cheek while opening up her compact. She put the compact back into the belt and then it started showering her with blue bubbles. When she got into her blue leotard, she snapped her fingers to form the vest. Once it materialized, she danced a little bit before forming her skirt underneath. She then made peace signs with her fingers to form the gloves, the earrings and choker formed, and then she got on her knees with her arms in the air.

"Powered Buttercup!"

Buttercup put her fists in the air and then opened the compact. She then put it back into her belt and green stars then swirled around her. When she got into her leotard, she swiped her hands under her arms and formed the vest. She then punched the air and did a few arm poses before forming the skirt. She then kicked her feet into the air to form her shoes and then she punched the air to form her pose after her choker and earrings formed.

"Hyper Blossom!"

Blossom then put her compact back into her belt and then it started releasing red energy hearts. She was then in a red leotard, and used her hands to form the flaps of her vest. She then opened up her arms and the vest appeared. She then put her hands under her belt and the skirt formed. Her feet were then put together to form the shoes, she spun around twice to form the earrings and choker and then she posed by putting one arm up, the other one down, and then flexing her legs.

"Red Blast!"

Blast spinned around and then swiped her hand through her compact. Then put it back in her belt and Music Notes surrounded her. Her body began to glow and she spinned around,forming her leotard and vest. She spinned around once more and kicked her leg out,and she put her hands on her hips forming her skirt. She put her arms in the hair,making her hair form into a ponytail. She then spinned around again,moving her head so her earrings and choker formed. She posed with her hand on her hip and her other arm forming a peace sign near her cheek.

"Hard Brick!"

Brick raised his fists in the air as his watch activated. He swiped the watch through his compact,and then put it back in his belt as Triangles surrounded him. When he got his tank top,He used his hands to create his jacket,and then tapped them to form. He then touched his belt and his pants formed. He clapped his hands as his feet touched each other,Forming his shoes and Fingerless gloves. When he finished,he punched the air beside him and his other hand touching his hat,creating a mysterious pose.

"Explosive Boomer!"

Boomer clapped as his watched activated. He kicked the air in front of him,and X energy emerged from his compact. When he got his tank top,he used his arms to create his jacket. He jumped up when made his jacket formed. He touched his compact which created his pants. He clapped with his hands over his head,and his legs were together yo create his Shoes and fingerless gloves. He posed,with his arms forming an X.

"Strong Butch!"

Butch raised his hand which made the watch activate. He took out his compact,as he swiped his watch through it,which made Diamonds surround him. When he got his tank top,He used his compact to form his jacket. When he put it back in,the jacket formed. He touched his legs and his pants began to form,and soon when his legs were together, his pants and shoes formed. He clapped his hands to form his fingerless gloves. He posed with him on one knee, posing like if he was ready to fight.

"Tough Bat!"

Bat raised his fists in the air as his wristwatch activated. He swiped it through his compact, and he put it back in as Thunder Bolts surrounded him. When he got his tanktop,he formed his arms into an X as his jacket formed. He touched his legs and his pants formed. When his feet were together which made his shoes form. He clapped his hands and his fingerless gloves formed. He posed with one arm sticking out and the other blocking his front.

"Dangerous Blade!"

Blade raised his hand in the air,and his jacket formed. He touched his compac. And it glowed,making his eyes go dark red. he touched his legs and his legs touched,forming his pants and shoes. He clapped his hands together and his gloves formed. He took out his weapon and he spinned around,forming his pose.

"Nexa & Naman!"

Nexa and Naman grabbed hands as they glowed. They spinned as they took out their soulblades,and they spinned. Nexa got her leotard as Naman got his tanktop. Nexa winked as Naman smiled which made them get their Pants and Skirt. Nexa spinned until Naman caught her,and they posed, with Naman hugging Nexa from behind.

Kyoko sighed as she ate her pizza. She then thought if she should go help them or not. She then ran up to the roof as she transformed as well.

_"FANTASMIC BOLT!"_

Kyoko raised her fists and spinned around,swiping her hand through Her compact. She put it back into her belt and thunder bolt emerged from the energy. Kyoko then got her leotard,and she did a few dance moves,forming her vests. She touched her cheeks,her eyes turning neon blue and her hair in two ponytails. She kicked the air beside her,forming her skirt,and then her feet were together forming her shoes. She did karate moves,forming her earrings and choker. She was on her knees,she was punching the air with her arm and the other was on her hip.

She flew off after the team.

Meanwhile,The team encountered Mojo Jojo. "Mojo! Stop causing havoc in the city!"Blossom shouted as she shot her yoyo at him.

"No Mojo! You will never defeat Mojo Jojo!"Mojo shouted as he climbed into his Mojo Robo and began to attack. Blades flew everywhere as the team tried to out run him.

"Spinning Illusions!"Shouted a voice.

yellow magic dust landed on the blades as they turned into sticks and landed on the ground. "No Mojo! Who dares turn my attacks as sticks!"Mojo shouted.

Above the team and Mojo it revealed to be Bolt.

"Who are you Mojo?"Mojo asked Bolt with anger and hate.

"My name is Fantasmic Bolt and i'm here to put a stop to your terrorizing terror on Tokyo City!"Bolt replied as she raised her paintbrush."Bittersweet Yin!"

She began to spin as she released a navy blue glow around her. The glow was so powerful that it powered down Mojo's attacks and Robo Mojo.

"NO MOJO!"Mojo cried out as he tried to get his machine to work. "Bolt cannot defeat me Mojo!"

"Well i just did, now its time to go back to your home! Destination Imagination!"Bolt shouted.

A hard paint shot out of her paintbrush as it blasted Mojo back to his home.

"Man that was a close one!"Bolt sighed.

"That was so awesome Bolt!"Blossom awed as hearts appeared in her eyes.

"Totally amazing Bolt! You rocked!"Brick agreed.

"T-Thanks.."Bolt slightly stuttered.

"BOLT!"Shouted a angry voice.

Bolt and the others turned around to see Millie in her PowerPuff Uniform.

"Millie?! I thought we took away your ppgz belt!"Boomer exclaimed.

"Well you thought wrong! And i'm here for revenge on you PowderPuffs and RowdyRunts and on Kyoko! She took Hiroshi-kun away from me when we were perfectly happy!"millie shouted with anger and hate.

"I didn't steal him from you!"Bolt shouted.

"Oh and Kyoko,Looking for this?"Millie smirked as she held up a bag. She took out something that it revealed to be an egg.

"My eggs."Bolt whispered.

"Come and get them."Millie said with venom as she disappeared.

Bolt and the team followed Millie's trail to Tokyo Tower. When they arrived,they found Millie about to drop the eggs off the rooftop.

"Millie don't!"Bolt cried out.

"Too late."Millie whispered as she dropped the bag. Bolt then ran as fast as she could toward the edge, grabbed the eggs and fell off the rooftop.

"Bolt!"Blossom and the girls cried out.

Meanwhile she was hanging on to her eggs as she felt down more and more to the ground. "I'd do anything to protect you guys, because..."Kyoko trailed off.

"I'm..."

"I'm not afraid to take chances!"She cried out.

A glowed evolved from her yellow egg as it hatched to reveal a girl with light brown hair in two ponytails with a yellow dress and her headband with music notes on it.

"You wish has come true Kyoko-chi, Chara Nari!"The character shouted.

"My Heart: Unlock!"Bolt shouted with energy.

Bolt then was beside the character that hatched from the egg, and then the character went inside her egg again as Kyoko let it inside her heart. She then glowed as a striped yellow beanie with a loose shirt, yellow skirt with light yellow tights,and neon yellow legwarmers with boots and white fingerless gloves.

"Chara Nari: Music Blast!"

She then felt like a feather as she flew up in the sky.

"This is amazing!"she cried.

She spinned as she flew in the sky.

_"My name is Dia,and i'm the first Guardian Character you have. I hatched because of your spirit to not be afraid to take a chances." Dia spoke in her mind._

_"Thank you Dia."Bolt smiled softly._


	6. First Miss or First Kiss?

**Hey People! Update on Dawn's Love Story! Well, if you been following my stories like _I Am Titanium, _The Trilogy already ended. Sad huh? Lol. I read it over and realized all the crazy ideas i put into the story. But oh well. Basically,for all the people following stories like _Secret Love, __Generation: PowerPuff Girls Z's Ultimate Battle!, The Avengers, or Angels, _you'll have to wait til i post the chapter because i'm having a bit of writers block for those stories. ^_^" *rubs neck nervously* hehe yeah.**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>First Miss or First Kiss?<em>  
><strong>

Kyoko walked silently back to her house as she let out a sigh. She knocked on the door silently as her sister, Yumiko, opened the door and let out a smile. "Hi Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko smiled a bit as she walked inside.

"Mom and Dad aren't here, they told us that they're getting clothes to get ready for their trip back to Mexico."Yumiko explained.

"Like always."Kyoko muttered under her breath softly.

"Mom left you some food in the fridge,instead of your hungry."Amaya said as she kept reading her manga.

Kyoko sighed as she walked upstairs to her bedroom. She threw her backpack to the ground as she crashed onto the bed. "Mama... Papa.."Kyoko whispered.

"UGH ITS NO USE!"she shouted angrily.

Kyoko then kicked the door open as she ran downstairs to the kitchen. She grabbed the food from the kitchen as she ran upstairs to her room again.

30 minutes have passed since Kyoko went up to her bedroom and she hasn't made a sound. She was on her computer looking through old pictures.

She looked through albums and albums,until she came across one that she loved. _Disneyland 2002. _

Kyoko opened the file as it revealed Photos of her at Disneyland. Her parents, her sisters, and brother, and three other boys standing behind Kyoko. She looked at the photo closely.

One boy had orange hair with a cap on, a red t-shirt with a black mickey paint logo, black shorts, and red sneakers. Another had blonde hair that was a bit shaggy, with a blue sweatshirt with black jeans and blue sneakers. And the other one had raven hair in a ponytail, a green t-shirt with black sweatpants with green sneakers.

"Who are those boys?"Kyoko asked herself. She studied the picture carefully. The boy with the hair in a ponytail was ruffling her hair as she was giggling.

"I wonder who they are."Kyoko whispered.

"Kyoko-chi!~"Dia shouted from her egg.

"What is it Dia?"Kyoko asked her as she stared at the picture. "Who are those boys?"Dia asked her.

Kyoko shrugged her shoulders as she kept her eyes on the photo.

Suddenly, Kyoko's phone rang, indicating that it recieved a message.

Dia opened it and read the message. "Kyoko-chi! It's from Kaoru-san!"

_From: Kaoru_

_To: Kyoko_

_Message: Hey Kyoko! Me and the girls are going out with the boys, and tonight we're going to the movies to see "Mama." Wanna come with? You get to see Shiro cry to death! XD - Kaoru ;)_

Kyoko thought for a moment and wondered if she should go or not. She then texted Kaoru back.

_From: Kyoko_

_To: Kaoru_

_Message: Count Me In. I haven't seen a movie in a while. See you there ;)_

_From: Kaoru_

_To: Kyoko_

_Message: Alright! The movie starts at 7:30, be there be squared ;)_

Kyoko got up and went to her closet to take a pair of clothes out. She went with a tomboy look, so she went into the bathroom and changed. When she came out,she wore a oversized white oversized t-shirt that revealed a bit of her shoulder,black jeans,white adidas,and her hair let loose.

She then ran downstairs,said good-bye,and left to the movies.

* * *

><p>Kyoko arrived and saw that the team was outside waiting for her.<p>

"Kyoko! Over here!"Kaoru shouted out so she'd notice. Kyoko ran to the group as she joined them and they went into the movies to see Mama.

During the movie, Momoko and Miyako screamed at the scenes where it was violent,which made Riku and Kaito comfort them.

Kyoko silently ate on her popcorn as she laughed softly on how Shiro and Kaoru were punching each other during the movie since Shiro kept putting his arm around her.

"Get off of me moron!"Kaoru whispered angrily to him as she elbowed him in the gut.

Kyoko then got up and went outside to the bathroom. She then tripped as someone catched her. She looked up to see navy blue eyes. "H-Hiroshi.."Kyoko whispered.

He leaned in closer and closer.

Soon Kyoko felt his warm lips on hers as she realized he was kissing her. She wanted to pull away but some part of her wanted to keep kissing him. She then wrapped her arms around his neck as she embraced the kiss.

"What the hell am i doing? Am i falling in love with him?"Kyoko thought to herself.

"He makes my heart... He makes my heart beat like a drum.."She thought in her mind. She closed her eyes as she continued to kiss Hiroshi.


	7. Drake and Hiroshi

**Hey Guys! Last time Kyoko and Hiroshi kissed for the first time! Are Kyoko and Hiroshi falling in love?**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Drake and Hiroshi<em>**

Kyoko's beated rapidly as Hiroshi continued to kiss her. She wanted to stop but, some part of her told her to keep kissing him.

They parted so they could breathe. "Hiroshi I-I can't do this!"Kyoko slightly stuttered.

"Do what?"He asked as he breathed huskily at her neck which made her blush.

"I-I can't do this! You and me barely even know each other and now we're making out?"Kyoko whispered as she blushed madly.

"Don't tell me you don't like it,"Hiroshi whispered as he kissed her cheek and made it to her lips,"You like it when i kiss you.."

Kyoko breathed heavilly as she looked away from Hiroshi. "N-No i don't,stop it.."

Hiroshi continued to kiss Kyoko as she tried to pull away. He made his way down to her neck as he kissed it lightly.

Kyoko slightly shivered and moaned at Hiroshi's touch.

"H-Hiroshi... S-Stop it!"She screamed. She pushed him away as she began to run away.

After running a few blocks away from the theater,she stopped as she breathed heavilly.

"I-I c-can't b-be f-falling i-in l-love w-with h-him... I-i j-just c-can't.."Kyoko stuttered as she blushed.

She ran home,ran upstairs to her room,changed into her pajamas,and crashed onto the bed.

"H-Hiroshi..."Kyoko whispered.

She then closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take over her.

_~Kyoko's Dream Sequence~_

_Kyoko opened her eyes to see a place she remembered when she was a kid. The park. When she walked to the entrance, she heard a voice._

_"Hey Dawn."said a low voice._

_Kyoko turned around to see someone she loved to see when she was little._

_"Drake!"She said happily as she ran toward him and hugged him. Drake had light brown hair that was a bit spiky, and navy blue eyes. He wore a navy blue jacket with grey baggy jeans._

_"Hey Dawn, how are you?"Drake asked her as he grinned._

_"Good! I miss you so much Drake! I wish you were here with me!"Kyoko replied with a smile._

_"I'm closer than you think Dawn-chan~"He laughed._

_"What do you mean?"Kyoko cocked an eyebrow._

_"Sooner or later you'll know. So any problems?"Drake asked her._

_"Well.."Kyoko trailed off. She looked at the sky then back at Drake with a worried look. "There's this guy..."_

_Drake raised an eyebrow as Kyoko's expressions and actions. "a guy?"_

_"Yes..."Kyoko whispered. "And... I don't know Drake... There's something different from him and the other boys, like..."_

_"Adrian?"Drake asked._

_Kyoko gasped as she looked at Drake with tearful eyes._

_"I-I'm sorry Dawn, i forgot..."Drake whispered as he embraced her in a hug._

_"Its okay Drake, just don't mention him..."Kyoko whispered in a raspy tone._

_"So who's the guy?"Drake asked her as he stopped hugging her._

_Kyoko looked at the ground as her cheeks were burning hot and her eyes changed from dark navy blue to ice navy blue. "Hiroshi..."_

_Drake immediately looked up as soon as she finished saying the name. "H-Hiroshi?"Drake stuttered as he tried to hide his expressions._

_"Yeah, are you okay?"Kyoko asked him. Drake looked down at the ground as he looked at her. "Yeah... I just felt weird for a second.. But don't worry,i'm fine."Drake smiled._

_"Alright."Kyoko whispered._

_"Anyway,I best be going! See you later in your dreams Dawn-Chan~~"Drake chuckled as he ran off._

_"Sayonara!"Kyoko waved goodbye._

_~End Of Kyoko's Dream Sequence~_

Kyoko woke up from her dream as she realized tears were falling down her cheeks. She sighed as she wiped them away and whispered, "I miss you Drake.."

The door slowly opened to see Juro peeking out. He smiled gently as he said,"Onee-chama! Time to get up!"Juro said happily.

He left as Kyoko groaned and got up. She quickly dressed into her uniform and walked out the door to go to school.

* * *

><p>Hiroshi slightly blushed as he saw Kyoko come in. A pink blush appeared on her freckled cheeks as she quickly sat down at her seat.<p>

The teache came in running as she stopped to breathe, and finally said,"Good morning class, today there's an emergency school meeting so this is free period."

The teacher calmly walked out as the class began to start a conversation between each other.

"Hey Kyoko, we want to get to know you better!"Himeko smirked.

"not again."Kyoko muttered under her breath.

"Anyway, i heard you kissed Hiroshi yesterday, is that true?"She asked with a bit of smirk and pleasure.

Kyoko stood silent. "Is that true?"

Kyoko looked up at Hiroshi with a mean glare. Hiroshi was shocked too, but he still didn't anwser.

"IS IT TRUE?"Himeko shouted at Kyoko.

"No."Kyoko slightly blushed as she got up.

"Then why are you blushing girly?"One of the boys from her group said.

"Mind your own buisness! Himeko! You need to get your crappy ass out of my buisness!"Kyoko shouted at her face with anger.

"I know everything about you Kyoko."Himeko glared at Kyoko. "But i'm better, stronger,and prettier than you."

"As long as i'm alive you'll never be better than me."Kyoko growled.

"You have no parents, you live with your sibilings and you're a guardian, i know everything about you. I know your fears, darkest secrets, and abilities."Himeko shot back.

Kyoko gasped at what Himeko said.

"Your parents died in a car accident, and you witnessed your uncle and aunt getting killed. You're afraid of Dark Water, and i know that i'll be able to defeat you and trust me, step in my way and you'll never see your sibilings ever again."A voice said.

Kyoko turned to see Millie with a death glare.

"Don't mess with my best friend,and if you do, I'll kill you."Millie growled.

Kyoko stood silent.

_My parents, they did died in a car accident. It was all my fault, i should've stopped them. I-It was all my fault._

"Millie that's enough! You're hurting Kyoko!"Kaito shouted at her.

"Kyoko deserves it. "Millie began. "She's parentless, she's weak, strange. She's homeless and _she's _the reason her parents got killed."

Kyoko ran out the classroom as tears spilled from her eyes.

She sat at the end of the endless hallway and began to cry. after a few minutes of crying, she felt someone embrace her in a hug.

"Are you alright?"asked the voice.

"H-Hiroshi..."Kyoko cried. She wasn't thinking, she was just crying. So she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close...

Until her lips pressed against his.

His eyes widen as he realized what Kyoko did. He then began to kiss back as Kyoko then calmed down and savored it for 5 minutes and then parted.

"H-Hiroshi..."Kyoko whispered.

"I'm here for you Kyoko-chan, and i promise, you're not alone."Hiroshi whispered in her ear.


	8. Past Is Our Future!

**Hi Guys! So last time, Kyoko and Hiroshi kissed again after Himeko told people about Kyoko's past, and now Kyoko needed comfort so she kissed Hiroshi! How cute! 3 anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Past Is Our Future<strong>_

Kyoko and Hiroshi continued to kiss once more. But Kyoko had one thing in mind: _What was she going to do with Himeko and her life?_

She decided not to worry about it and continued to kiss Hiroshi's lips. After 5 minutes of kissing, She parted as her icy navy blue eyes met his sharp dark navy blue eyes. Kyoko stood silent as they stared into their eyes with a bit of love and confusion.

"K-Kyoko-chan,"Hiroshi whispered.

Kyoko's eyes widen as she realized that Hiroshi called her Kyoko-chan.

"H-Hai?"she stuttered as she blushed.

Hiroshi went close to Kyoko as his lips and her lips were centimeters away. Kyoko then blushed as she realized Hiroshi was going to kiss her again.

Kyoko and Hiroshi pulled away and Kyoko looked out the window in wonder.

"Kyoko-chan.."Hiroshi said softly.

"Yes Hiroshi?"She asked.

He stared at the ground before asking,"how come you acted like that when Himeko said all that stuff?"

Kyoko closed her eyes,sighed, and whispered,"Because i want to forget it."

"But why though? Was your childhood really that bad?"Hiroshi asked her.

Kyoko smiled softly and looked at him,"There's some I didn't forget."

Hiroshi stood there, confused.

Kyoko sighed. "When my mom was pregnant with me, she was very ill, because of something that they never told me, but when i turned 4, i found out my parents died in a car accident. I was... Devistated."Kyoko explained.

Hiroshi sighed.

"Then, this crazy couple tried to adopt just me, not my brother and sisters, and i had to beg them to take all of us, otherwise i wasn't going to let them adopt me. Then, we moved to mexico, but came back since my foster grandmother was very ill, and then i met this boy."Kyoko explained.

Hiroshi's head immediately shot up. "a boy?"

"His name was Drake."Kyoko blushed.

"Wait,"Hiroshi began,"You were in love with him?"

"Technically yeah,He was always there for me in the baddest times, and he was always trying to make me smile."Kyoko slightly blushed. She took out the picture of her and Drake at the park, making silly faces and stared at it while giggling.

Hiroshi's eyes widen as he looked at the picture. Then he let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?"Kyoko asked him.

"I remember now."

Kyoko cocked an eyebrow. What was he talking about? Her eyes widen as Hiroshi leaned in and kissed her. After 2 minutes, they parted as Kyoko asked,"Drake?"

Hiroshi smiled warmly and kissed her once more as a response.

Little did they know they were being watched.

"well well, the little secret keeper and our ruff are In love. Lets see if one of them can keep alive while the other is distracted."The figure said.

Suddenly, Kyoko's shugo chara, Dia came out and told Kyoko,"Kyoko-chan!"

"What is it Dia?"Kyoko asked her confusingly.

"An X egg appeared in the city! We need to go!"Dia explained.

"Alright."Kyoko whispered. She turned to Hiroshi,"Drake i need to go, but i'll see you later."She gave him a quick kiss and she ran off to the roof.

"Now its time for my cue."The figure said.

The figure revealed to be Millie as she ran toward Hiroshi with tears in her eyes,"Hiroshi! Hiroshi!"She screamed as she hugged Hiroshi.

"What happened Millie?"Hiroshi rolled his eyes.

"These boys are going after me, help me!"Millie begged.

"Hey! You!"Shouted some voices.

Hiroshi turned to see two boys. One had a blue tank top with a black leather jacket, black jeans and blue sneakers and had raven colored hair. the other one had a red cap on with a black longsleeve and black jeans, with black kobes and he had blonde hair.

"What are you doing with my girl?!"The one with blonde hair said.

"I'm not your girl!"Millie screamed as she grabbed Hiroshi's hand and ran off with him.

**~Meanwhile with Kyoko~**

She ran up to the roof and character changed with Dia.

"My Heart: Unlock!"

Kyoko formed her arms into an X and held out her hand as Dia went into her egg and disappeared inside Kyoko's heart. Kyoko's dress appeared: it was gold with music signs on it, and it went to hear mid thighs and its sleeves were cut off. She also had gold long fingerless gloves, a gold boots that reached her knees, and a gold veil that went over her left eye and her hair was curled and put in a high ponytail with a music clip.

"Chara Nari: Music Blast!"

She flew off toward the city to fight off the X eggs. When she arrived she saw a huge X character screaming and crying.

"Alright, let's see what we got here!"Kyoko said as Dia created some special shades to see who the X Character belonged to. She was shocked.

"N-Nexa?!" Kyoko's shades disappeared as she thought of some strategies to defeat Nexa's X Character.

"I'LL NEVER BE A GOOD SOULBLADE WARRIOR!"the X character screamed while wailing. It created a screeching voice that affected Kyoko's ears.

"Fight it Kyoko-chan! We need to give Nexa-chan her chara back!"Dia said in Kyoko's mind.

"Alright, Music Symphony!"Kyoko shouted as a wand appeared and she began to spin.

The X character began to go even more larger. It then took out a soulblade and lashed it at Kyoko,which sent her to the mayor's offfice.

Kyoko wiped the blood from her lip as she flew off to fight the X character.

"What was that?!"Miss bellum asked the mayor.

"I don't know Miss Bellum, but we need to send the PowerPuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys Z!"Mayor said as he sent the signal to the Professor.

**~With Hiroshi~**

"Hiroshi-kun! Thank you so much for saving me!"Millie said as she hugged him.

"Millie, this doesn't mean we're back together, I love Kyoko, not you."Hiroshi told her as he broke free.

"But Hiroshi!"Millie whined.

Hiroshi's belt began to glow as he turned to her and said,"I got to go."

He ran up to the roof, and took out his compact. "What is it Mayor?"

"Bat! The rest of the Puffs and Ruffs won't answer me! But the city needs your help, A huge monster is causing havoc and a girl is fighting it off, but it looks like she won't survive!"The mayor cried out as he showed footage of the girl and the X character.

Hiroshi's eyes widen,"Kyoko."

He saw Kyoko with blood on her cheek and her almost collasping. He closed his compact and transformed.

"Tough Bat!"

Bat raised his fists in the air as his wristwatch activated. He swiped it through his compact, and he put it back in as Thunder Bolts surrounded him. When he got his tanktop,he formed his arms into an X as his jacket formed. He touched his legs and his pants formed. When his feet were together which made his shoes form. He clapped his hands and his fingerless gloves formed. He posed with one arm sticking out and the other blocking his front.

he flew to the city quick, hoping his loved one will be okay.

**~Back with Kyoko~**

"Ahh!"Kyoko screamed as she crashed into the building. She rubbed her head from the pain and took out her baton, and she shouted," High Note Screech!"

she screamed which effected the X character's ears, and it threw its soulblade at Kyoko, which hit her almost in the rib, but took a bit of her skin off.

"I never knew Nexa's heart egg was this strong."Kyoko whispered.

The X character grabbed Kyoko by the neck and she waited for an attack that never happened. She looked at the back of the X character, and saw Hiroshi using his electric powers.

"Sorry Nexa, but you hurt my girl and i'll get you back! Lightning Strike!"He shouted as Lightning shot out of his hands and hit the back of the X character.

it swung Kyoko and Bat to a wall and they collasped to the floor in pain.

"Bat, what are you doing here, your powers and abilities have no affect on the X character!"Kyoko huffed from pain and exhaustion.

"I'm here to save you Kyoko-chan, i'm not leaving you in this mess."Hiroshi said as he cupped her cheek.

She looked back at the X character and realized it was going to attack them again. She got up and looked at Hiroshi,"Run!"

The X character punched Kyoko and Bat, but Kyoko blocked it with her arms. She threw the X character back as she sang softly.

"La La La La La La..."she sang softly.

The X character looked at her confusingly.

"La La La La La La.."

It's mind then got seduced by Kyoko's high pitched voice. While it was seduced, Kyoko flew up and formed her hands in a heart.

"Negative Heart: Lock On!"

The X character grew small and it was surrounded by a heart.

"Open Heart!"Kyoko shouted as the X character turned into an heart egg and it disappeared, meaning it went back to Nexa and returned into her heart.

Kyoko collasped to the floor as Hiroshi went by her side. "Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko's eyes opened half way, and she looked at Hiroshi. "Hiroshi-kun."

Hiroshi kissed her lips gently as she kissed back a bit, trying to ignore the pain from the battle. When they parted, He picked her up and they flew to the lab to heal her.


	9. Chara Nari: Athletic Star!

**Hey Guys! Well last time Kyoko saved Nexa's heart egg and she almost got killed but we found out Millie was behind it! Darn that girl! Anyway,Hope you enjoy this Chapter!**

**~DreamerImagination**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chara Nari: Athletic Star!<strong>_

**KYOKO's POV**

_I looked up to see Bat's determined face looking straight ahead, finding a way to the lab. I hugged him tightly, my hands grasping his muscular arms. I felt my cheeks grow hot and noticed Bat's glance toward me. He smiled._

_"See you're awake Kyoko-chan."He whispered in my ear._

_"B-Bat—kun..."I whispered. _

_I suddenly felt his lips on mine, a blush sneaking up onto my cheeks. I noticed we were on top of a tall building and he was on top of me. His lips made their way down to my neck as he kissed it lightly, trying making me moan. I bit my lower lip trying to prevent it, but it escaped._

_I felt a smirk form on his lips as he continued to kiss my neck, and eventually he began to suck on it. I felt him leaving a mark, and i couldn't help but moan._

_"B-Bat—kun..."I slightly moaned, but he couldn't hear me. "H-Hiroshi! N-Not here!"I slightly shouted as i tried to stop moaning but he found my sensitive spot. Shit._

_"H-Hiroshi! S-Stop it!"I slightly panicked. _

_"HIROSHI!"I heard someone scream._

_I felt him pull away and looked at me with an annoyed look. "Fuck." He got up and pulled me up, bringing me closer to him. I saw Millie from the corner of my eyes, glaring at Hiroshi, and menacing me._

_"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK MAKING OUT WITH HER?! YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND!"She shouted._

_Hiroshi rolled his eyes. "was. Can't you just leave me alone? God damn. I can't even make out with my fiancé without you saying that 'Oh you are my boyfriend' and 'you can't make out with her!'. Its been 5 years Millie. Give it a rest."_

_My eyes widen. "F-Fiancé ?"_

_"Yeah babe. You'll be mine in a couple of hours, remember our kids? Rosalie, Katy, Ayden, and Noah?"_

I gasped and breathed heavilly from the dream. "Woah, Kyoko-chan, calm down."I heard a voice say.

I look up and saw Hiroshi looking at me. "H-Hiroshi?"

**NORMAL POV**

"What are you doing here?"Kyoko asked.

"Don't you remember? You passed out after that fight."Hiroshi said.

"Oh.."Kyoko trailed off. She began to avoid eye contact with him. she then looked at the clock and realized it was midnight.

"Midnight?! How did i sleep all the way til midnight!"She yelled. Hiroshi calmed her down by kissing her lips. When he pulled away, Kyoko's face was red.

"The Professor let you stay here and called your sibilings to tell them that you're sleeping over. He let me stay here so i can take care of you."Hiroshi explained. He looked down and smirked. She noticed he was eyeing her pajamas. A navy blue tanktop and black shorts.

"Hentaisha!"Kyoko whispered angrily and slapped him.

"Idaina, now i need to go see a Isha about this cheek."Hiroshi rubbed the cheek where she slapped him.

"G-Gomen.."Kyoko replied. "But why is it all bruised?"

"When i used to date Millie she'd always slap me when i looked at other girls."Hiroshi explained. "She'd also get mad when i would look at Kaoru, Momoko, Miyako, Nexa, or Hikari."

"Thats horrible. How long have you guys been dating?"Kyoko asked.

"6 months."Hiroshi replied.

"Um but why didn't you break up with her at that time?"Kyoko sweatdropped.

"Her parents. They always say we're a good couple and that we'd get married to have 5 kids, but the truth is i wasn't really in love with her. She was attractive, and she tells me to stop flirting with girls, when she's always flirting with boys in high grade than me."

"That must be awful. I feel bad for you."Kyoko pat him on the back.

"But that's when i remembered you."Hiroshi said softly.

Kyoko looked at him with a bit of confusion. "That girl, when we were little, Dawn, or sometimes i call her Red head, that was you. The girl who would always have a smile on her lips everytime i saw her. She'd always tease me, play around, and compete with me. Now that was a girl of my type. I would want a girl who doesn't get as jealous when i talk to other girls. Who would i always try to compete with in sports, who doesn't care what people say about her and her attitude, she'd just act like herself, not someone people say she should be."Hiroshi explained. "And i found her. It was you."

"Did that mean you had a crush on me when we were little?"

"Technically yeah.."Hiroshi slightly blushed.

Kyoko then kissed his cheek. "What was that for?"he asked.

"Thanks, for being there for me when i really needed someone."She whispered.

He smiled and kissed her lips gently.

* * *

><p>Kyoko and Hiroshi got up and walked to school since it was friday, which ment they can wear what ever they want as long as they don't break dress code.<p>

Kyoko wore her hair in a high ponytail, her bangs revealing a brownish yellowish color, and a big navy blue bow tying the ponytail. She wore a navy blue shirt that was wavy at the sleeves, dark green sweats that went to her mid shins that had a navy blue chain on the side, black fingerless gloves,a red heart and black mickey mouse necklace, and black adidas.

Hiroshi wore a navy blue shortsleeve jacket, dark green baggy jeans with a navy blue chain on it, black and navy blue adidas, matched with white wrap on gloves and on top of it black fingerless gloves. His hair was brushed to his right, creating a justin bieber similar look.

Kyoko hugged Hiroshi as they entered the hallways, the students glancing at them, whispers and murmurs going around.

"Are they dating?"

"They better be not! Hiroshi is mine!"Said a girl.

"Kyoko-sempai is mine!"said a boy.

Boys and Girls began to crowd behind Kyoko and Hiroshi.

"EXCUSE ME!"Shouted a loud voice. Hiroshi rolled his eyes and huffed. "Not again."

The boys and girls made a path for Millie to walk through. She stomped over to them, pushed Kyoko away and grabbed Hiroshi's arm.

"Come here Hiroshi."Millie said as she kissed his lips.

Kyoko slightly growled. She was jealous. Millie pulled Hiroshi away and they walked off, leaving Kyoko jealous as heck.

"Hey Kyoko, what's up?"Nexa asked.

"Millie took Hiroshi away from me."Kyoko growled.

"What? Does that mean you and Hiroshi are a thing?"Nexa asked again.

"I don't know, he never asked me to be his girlfriend, but we kiss alot. I just don't understand, its so confusing."Kyoko explained as she grabbed her arm and walked in the same direction that Hiroshi and Millie walked.

**With Millie and Hiroshi:**

"What do you want Millie?"Hiroshi said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hiroshi-kun, i want to talk about us."She said softly.

"There is no us."Hiroshi said. "Millie, i'm not in love with you, i'm in love with Kyoko."

"But why her? What does she have that i don't?"Millie asked.

"Millie, you know what you did. You flirt with guys, you try kiss other guys behind my back."He said.

"But Hiroshi!"Millie whined.

"If he said no, he meant it."Said a voice.

Millie and Hiroshi turned around and saw Kyoko with Nexa behind her. "Kyoko.."Millie growled.

"Millie.."Kyoko growled as well.

Millie then walked toward her as a dark orb released from her hand and shot Kyoko. "Chara Nari: Dark Angel."Millie said. Her outfit then appeared,a black dress that went to her mid thighs with black angel wings and a black headband on her head.

"Now, also to get rid of someone else."Millie smirked. she turned to Nexa. Nexa then gulped nervously. Millie began to walk toward her as she shot a dark orb toward her.

Nexa waited for the pain that never came. Instead, Kyoko pushed her out of the way as the dark orb hit her, making her fall off the rooftop. She closed her eyes and waited for the dark cold concrete to hit against her back.

"Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko opened her eyes. "Nani?"

"Character Transform from a girl who can't fight to a girl who can!"

Kyoko then began to glow.

"Chara Nari: Athletic Star!"

Kyoko appeared with a black tanktop, a neon blue skirt that she can move freely in, black knee pads and elbow pads,neon blue legwarmers, black nikes, black fingerless UFC gloves, her hair in two ponytails and a headband under her bangs.

She flew up in the sky and landed in front of Millie. "You want to fight? Bring it on!"Kyoko shouted as a basketball appeared and it glowed. "Basketball Shoot!"

Kyoko shot the ball and Millie smirked. "Dark Image."She said as she disappeared when the ball hit her.

She looked around as Millie reappeared in front of her and used her blade to slash her back. Kyoko wiped the blood from her forehead and got up. "Double Jab!"She shouted as she sprinted toward Millie and began to throw jabs at her.

Millie grabbed her fist as Kyoko gasped. She then shot her as black energy roamed through Kyoko. It made her fall off the building again, detransforming with her new shugo chara. She closed her eyes and began to ponder and wait for death to come.

"Hiroshi."She thought.

"Hiroshi..."she whispered.

"Hiroshi?"She said but louder.

"HIROSHI!"She screamed. A bright navy blue light dashed passed and grabbed her. She opened her eyes and saw Hiroshi in his RowdyRuff Boys Uniform. His expression was anger, looking up at the rooftop. He flew up and he steadied his hovering, looking at Millie with anger.

"Millie, you passed the damn line! I want you to stay away from my girlfriend! She's mine! i'm not going to leave her and that's final!"He shouted at her.

Millie growled as she shot a dark orb at them. Nexa then jumped up and blocked it with her soulblade. Kyoko noticed Nexa was in her PowerPuff Uniform.

"Stop hurting her. Or i'll make your life hell."Bright said with venom.

"This isn't the end of it Kyoko Yamada!"Millie shouted as she vanished.

Kyoko looked up and saw Hiroshi's expression soften. He then sighed in relief as he landed on the rooftop, transforming back and setting Kyoko on the concrete.

"T-Thank y-you, Hiroshi-kun. For saving me again."Kyoko slightly stuttered as he rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"No problem Kyoko-chan, anything for my girlfriend."Hiroshi whispered in her ear.

"G-Girlfriend?"She asked. Hiroshi laughed as he kissed her lips, making her turn redder than a tomato. When he kissed her, Bright turned away, pretending not to see them kiss.


	10. Hiroshi's Love Sick Day

**Hey guys! New chapter! ^-^**

**How did you guys like the last chapter? Well this will be a lovey dovey thing, since last friday i had a love dovey thing... You know, hug... Kiss on cheek?... Hehe *blushes* well enough! Lets start the chappie!**

***I only own Kyoko and Bat, SkaterGurlX3 owns Hikari and Hisashi, and crown172 owns Nexa and Naman***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hiroshi's Love Sick Day<strong>_

_Kyoko's P.O.V_

I woke up and realized it was saturday. I looked at my clock and saw it was 11am. I decided to pick up my cellphone and call Hiroshi, since i'm pretty much doing nothing today. I guess hanging out with your boyfriend isn't really bad.

I dialed his number and i called, hoping he would answer.

_"Hello?"_ It sounded like a little girl.

"Hello? Hiroshi?"i asked.

_"No, this is his little sister, Alex."_The young girl named Alex replied. _"Who is this?"_

"I'm Kyoko, Hiroshi's girlfriend."I say and she gasps.

_"Hiroshi has a girlfriend? I knew it!"_Alex cheered.

"Anyway, do you know whats up with Hiroshi, Alex-chan?"I ask.

_"Actually, Hiroshi is sick. He has fever and flu. We tried to give him a shower but he was too sick to even try."_ Alex said sadly.

"Thats sucks. Do you think i could visit him?" I covered my mouth right after i said that. I blushed. I never been to Hiroshi's house before.

_"Sure! I'll tell my family except Hiroshi. Let's give him a suprise to cheer him up!"_ Alex chimed.

"Okay, Arigato, Alex-chan."I say.

_"No prob Kyoko-chi!"_ She says and hangs up.

I smile and got up to get dressed. Since it was winter and it was snowing outside, i got dressed in a warm underamour black jumpsuit with a hood and had gloves, wore black baggy sweats over it, a navy blue jacket, grey fingerless gloves over the black gloves, tied a grey knot around my wait to seal the warmt, a black scarf, and a black beanie.

I told my foster parents i'd be back and went out in the snow. It was falling, and honestly, the warmt didn't really seal in. It took at least a couple of minutes to get to Hiroshi's house. It was about the same size as mine (and mine is huge), and it was navy blue. I guess his parents like navy blue.

I knocked on the door and waited for a response. The door revealed to be a girl with light navy blue eyes, a red longsleeve underamour shirt, a black sleeveless hoodie over it, black baggy sweats, and a red panda bear beanie on. She grinned. She looked around 4 to 7 years old.

"You must be Kyoko!" The girl grinned. "Hiroshi's Girlfriend."

"Alex?"I asked and she laughed and nodded.

"No, i'm Sage, Hiroshi's other younger sister. Alex is upstairs to see if Hiroshi needs anything. Come in!"Sage says and grabs my hand and pulls me in.

She closed the door and it revealed to be huge inside. There was a staircase, navy blue couches and bean bag chairs, a table which had a little pond in the middle where ypu can see fish, and a 80 inch flat screen TV. I awed at the house, i never knew Hiroshi had this type of house.

"Mama! Kyoko-sama is here!"Sage shouted into the kitchen. A man and woman came out automatically. The man had brown hair,navy blue eyes, a black jacket on, red pajama pants, and black slippers. The woman had reddish hair, light navy blue eyes, a light navy blue longsleeve dress on, and black slippers on.

"Kyoko! Its so nice to finally meet you!"The woman introduces. "i'm Kaede, and this is my husband, Atsushi."

"Its nice to meet you Kyoko."Atsushi, Hiroshi's dad said.

"Its nice to meet you too Mr and Mrs Hoshina."I say with a smile.

"You're exactly how Hiroshi described you, beautiful, kind, and a beautiful smile as well."Mrs Hoshina says kindly.

"Arigato."I say blushing a bit. "May i go see Hiroshi?"

"Yes, he's upstairs sleeping. Poor kid, he's been caught with fever and flu."Mr Hoshina says.

"ZERO! GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!"Shouted a voice.

"TRY TO CATCH ME FIRST!"Shouted another.

Suddenly, 3 boys came, brawling and fighting.

"BOYS!"Mrs Hoshina said. The boys stopped fighting and looked at me. I sweatdropped as they began to eye me suspiciously.

"Who is this girl mom?"A boy asked. He had brown hair and dark dark navy blue eyes, a longsleeve dark green jacket, black jeans and black adidas.

"It must be one of the neighbors." Another boy said. He had red hair, light navy blue eyes, glasses, a orange longsleeve shirt, black baggy sweats, and orange nikes.

"Or maybe just one of the girl stalkers from Hiroshi's school."The third boy muttered. He had brown reddish hair, black longsleeve, navy blue eyes, grey sweats, and grey jordans.

"What do you mean stalker girls?!"I asked angrily as a tick mark appeared on my head.

"Okay, maybe not."The third boy said.

"HISASHI!"Sage yelled. "SHINKINKA! ALEX!"

Hisashi, Alex, and a girl who must be Shinkinka came downstairs. Hisashi wore a red adidas longsleeve, black pajama pants, and black pumas.

Alex, had navy blue eyes,brown hair, a purple longsleeve, purple pajamas, and purple bunny slippers.

Shinkinka, had pink eyes, (she and Hisashi are the only ones with different colored eyes)brown hair, pink pajamas and pink hellokitty slippers.

"oh, Hey Kyoko."Hisashi says.

"Hisashi, you know her?"The first boy said.

"Yes, Zero, she's Hiroshi's Girlfriend."Hisashi explained.

"Oh yeah, the tomboy."Zero smirked.

"Kyoko, this is Zero(first), Harry(second), and David(third)."Hisashi said. "and this is Alex, Sage, and Shinkinka."

"Nice to meet you all."I say.

"Come on, i'll take you to Hiroshi."Shinkinka says.

Shinkinka led me up to Hiroshi's room. She opened the door and it revealed Hiroshi in his bed, a warm towel on his forehead and him moaning.

"Good luck."Shinkinka whispers and leaves us alone.

I walk up to Hiroshi and kiss his cheek. His navy blue eyes open which made me gasp alittle, the color almost drained out.

"Hiroshi-kun."I whispered. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Kyoko-chan, what are you doing here?"He asked me and kissed my forehead.

"I wanted to hang out with you today and your sister Alex told me you were sick. So i decided to come here and make you feel better."I say.

"Well sorry that i let you down."He whispers.

"You didn't, i'm just glad you're okay."i say and hug him.

The door opened and it revealed Harry, with a tray of hot soup and orange juice.

"Here,"Harry whispered and laid the tray on the desk next to us. "See if he'll eat."

"Thanks Harry."I say.

"Thanks bro..."Hiroshi coughs. "Thanks _cough_ for the food."

"Your welcome, anything for my little brother."Harry said and ruffled his hair. He left us alone.

I pick up the soup and get a spoonful ready. Hiroshi sits up and i feed him the bowl, spoonful by spoonful, making sure he didn't eat fast so he didn't throw up. He finally finished so i decided to warm up his towel. After i did, i put it on his forehead, but he was still burning up.

"You're burning up!"I say. "I'm going to get your mom!"

I get up but Hiroshi pulls me back and kisses me. I felt him insert his tounge into my mouth, and i decided to play a little game and my tounge fought with his. I slightly moaned as he roamed freely. When we pulled away it let a trail of saliva on my chin. He chuckled and wiped it off.

"Don't. I'm sure i'll be fine."He replies and kissed my cheek.

I smiled and he took off my beanie. "Come on, lay down with me."He says.

I blush and nodded. "its fine, i'm good."

He touched my cheek and i felt the warmness of his fever enter my cold body. I slightly sighed in relief from the warmness.

"You can't trick me Kyoko-chan, you're cold."He says. I give up and lay down next to me as he puts an arm around me. I slightly blush as he pulls me closer, eventually my head on his chest.

Alex came in a couple minutes later, saw the position we were in, and she smirked. "Hiroshi-sama, Kyoko-chi, i brought you guys some movies for you to watch."Alex said and put them on. The movies she put into the huge dvd player were, "Finding Nemo", "Monsters Inc.", "Toy Story 3", "Wall-e", "Ratatouille", and "Transformers 3: Dark Of The Moon."

we started off with "Finding Nemo" since i begged him to put it on. When we were watching it, the snow storm got more powerful that it blocked out all of the roads, so i couldn't go home. I decided to stay in bed with Hiroshi, since he doesn't want me to get freezing cold.

It finally took a long time for sleep to take over me, knowing i would be safe next to Hiroshi.


	11. A Friendship Created

**Hey guys! New chapter! Lol so last time , Kyoko and Hiroshi were at his house because of the fever. Let's see what happens now shall we?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Friendship Created<strong>_

The Professor was in the lab with Ken and Peachy, looking at the Data tables and charts displayed on the monitors.

"Papa— I mean professor, do you think that the Crystallight Project will actually work? So far no sign."Ken says and studies the data.

"I'm positive Ken, we already have two on the team, and we need two more."The Professor explained. He then brought of two photos that showed the two girls already part of the project. Nexa, and Kyoko.

"Professor, why not Hikari? She's Crystallight Girl material dan wan."Peachy says.

"I talked with Hikari and she said she doesn't want to be on a new team. She's okay with just being back up."The Professor explained. He then brought up the stabibilty of Nexa and Kyoko's powers.

Little did they know someone was watching.

"Well well, if i didn't kill Kyoko, then i guess i'll make sure she doesn't get that spot in the Crystallight Girls Z project."The figure says and snaps a picture of the stability and powers of Nexa and Kyoko. The camera made the click sound, which startled Peachy.

"Who's there dan wan?!"Peachy asked angrily.

No one came out so he decided to shrugg it off. The figure smirked and looked at the photo. "Now its time to earn that spot in the Crystallight Girls Z."

* * *

><p>A few days later..<p>

"_Spinning Yo-Yo!"_

_"Chakaram Slice!"_

_"Bubble Champagne!"_

_"Lightning Swing!"_

_"Super Sonic Swing!"_

_"Screeching Melody!"_

_"Cartoon Monsoon!"_

_"Electric Boomerang!"_

_"Heart Of Light!"_

_"Dark Light!"_

All the attacks collided against Princess's rocket. It exploded as she was blown away, disappearing far away.

"Serves her right for trying to take over the city, AGAIN" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"What is her problem anyway?"Bolt asks.

"Princess wants to be better than us at everything. Lucky for us that she doesn't know we're the PowerPuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys Z" Brick explains. "Let's get out of here."

"Not so fast, PowderPuffs and RowdyDuffs."says a voice.

They turn around and see Millie in her old PowerPuff uniform.

"What do you want, Millie?"Bright asks, getting a bit angry.

"I want to challenge all of you."She replies with a triumph grin.

"Stop wasting our time, Hag."Bling mutters under his breathe and she laughs maliciously.

"I'll make you a deal. If i can defeat all of you, you guys have to let me back on the team and kick Bolt out."She smirks.

"No way! Bolt is our teammate!"Bat protests.

"And if you win, I will leave you alone."Millie says and the team exchanges looks.

"Sorry, Millie, but no."Brick says and they start to fly away, but she appears infront of them and blasts Brick to the ground.

"Brick!"His teammates shouted.

"You asked for this, Hag!"Butch says. He starts flying toward her but she raises her hand and he automatically lost control and crashed into a building. Boomer raised his bat and was about to swing, but she grabbed his bat and she swung him around, making him crash beside Butch.

"All right Hag! Thats enough!"Bling growls. He takes out his soulblade and shoots a sonic boom at her. She then raises her hand and a forcefield appears around her, reflecting the sonic boom and shooting back at him, making him crash beside Brick.

"Bling" Bright whispers. She glares at Millie and she flies toward her, getting ready to slash her soulblade at her. Millie smirks and dodges all of Bright's attempts and shoots an electric ball at her, making her crash beside Bling.

"Bright!"Blossom exclaims. She shoots her Yo-Yo at her. Millie grabbed it and yanked it, making Blossom fall forward. She growls and keeps pulling as hard as she can, but Millie pulls her. She spins and ends up being face to face with her. Millie smirked once more and puts a hand on her hip which electricutes Blossom and she falls beside Brick.

"Blossom!"Bubbles shrieks. "Bubble Champagne!"

Millie dodges the bubbles and shoots a vine towards her. Bubbles shrieks and tries to escape, but she gets kicked and punched by Millie toward the ground.

"Blossom! Bubbles!"Buttercup growls. She starts swinging her hammer around, hoping it would hit Millie. She just dodged all of them and she grabbed her compact, turning into a hammer as well and hitting her in the gut. She crashed near Blossom, clutching her stomach in pain.

Millie then spots Bat and Bolt hovering there, shocked.

"Aww look, only my boyfriend and the slut is left. Let me take care of them quick."She says and her compact transforms into a sword.

Bat then raises his hand and electrified boomerangs appear. He shoots them towards her, yelling, "Boomerang Shock!"

Millie just swings her sword and it slices the boomerangs in half. It also sent a shockwave which flung Bat to the building next to Butch and Boomer.

She then looked up and saw Bolt. Her eyes were widen, and she was trembling.

"Aww, what? Now you're not so tough without your little friends around?"Millie teases.

Bolt then looks down, her bangs covering her eyes, and her hands gripping her paintbrush.

"Come on! Move!"Millie says and she sends a shockwave towards her. Bolt gasped and barely dodged it, hitting her left side. She flew back and hovered. Her hands roamed her face, feeling something drip. Her vision was blurry, but she looked at her hands and saw red gooey slim which she recognized as blood. Her hands were at her side, still looking down. She then cletched her fists. Out of the darkness from her bangs, Millie saw her eyes turn white.

Kyoko then looked up, blood dripping from her forehead, almost as dark as her hair.

"Well PowderPuff? You're going to fight or not?"Millie asked rolling her eyes.

Kyoko then blew the bangs covering her left eye, making Millie see both of her white eyes.

"I knew this was a waste of my time. At least i defeated the PowderPuffs and RowdyDuffs."Millie says with a triumph smirk and she turns away.

"FUTURISTIC ORBITOR!"

Millie then stops moving as she feels an electric field move through her body. She peers over her shoulder and saw Bolt with her brush raised, her eyes pure white.

"I knew you would fight back."Millie smirks. Her sword appears nearby her and she slashes a shockwave at her.

"Big Thunder Shield!"Bolt shouts and a shield blocks Millie's attacks.

"Let's see if you can block this. Soundwave Decay!"Millie yells and broken soundwaves shoot towards Bolt.

"Firework Sparkle!"Bolt shrieks and the fireworks block the broken soundwaves.

Millie had enough. She decided to use her strongest attack.

"DARKNESS IGNITE!"She screams and black rays shoot out of her and hit Bolt. She crashes into a building a few blocks away from Bat.

"S-She's strong..."Bolt whispers.

_"No problem! Use your Artistic choice!"_

"Wha...?"

_"Chara Nari from a girl who can't sparkle to a girl who can!"_

Bolt then starts to glow and opens her eyes to see a red light. An egg appears, that is light red with yellow sparkles on it, and a paintbrush. The egg hatches and a girl who had brown hair, red ruby eyes, a red headband with a paint splatter on it, a red off the shoulder dress, and red converse.

Bolt then transforms as the egg disappears into her soul. She then glows and appears in a red dress that ended at her mid thigh but on the right shoulder it was cut off and it had yellow jewels on her right shoulder. Her hair was put up in a high ponytail with a red hairband, and she had black socks that ended at her knees and also black long fingerless gloves that ended at her elbows, and red converse.

"Chara Nari: Artistic Soul!"

Kyoko then flew up and hovered a few feet more above than Millie. A paintbrush then appeared beside her and grasped its handle.

"You're weak, you have artistic powers and imagination powers?"Millie scoffs. "That's what weak people believe in."

Millie then shoved Kyoko and shot her with her shockwave which electorcuted her.

She began to fall, closing her eyes from the electricity. She then felt a pair of arms catch her and opened her eyes slowly to see Bat.

"Are you alright?"He whispers. She nods and hugs him.

Millie feels her anger risung as she creates an electric ball and swings it towards them. A figure suddenly jumps up in front of them and slashes the ball away, making it explode in mid air like a grenade.

The figure was Hikari. She wore her PowerPuff uniform, her hair in a high ponytail with a red gem in her hair, and her bow in hand.

"Hikari?"Millie slightly says shockingly.

"Millie. What the hell are you doing? All because of Hiroshi?"She shouts. The rest of the powerpuffs and rowdyruffs got up and stood behind her and the navy blue couple.

"All you guys are stupid! Kyoko's hiding something, and i will figure it out!"She screams. She huffs and then smirks. "But first i must put you guys in hell."

She raises her hands and the girls and boys flew up. She lowered her hands which made them fall back down.

"Shit, i forgot she has pyshic"Bling whispers.

"Now, i must destroy the most powerful one."Millie laughs maliciously. She then stares at Nexa as her eyes turn black. Bright suddenly jolts up in mid air and she grasps her neck as a sign she's choking.

"Time to crush her inside out."She says with venom.

Her eyes turn white and Bright starts screaming in pain. Her eyes start to turn yellow and she starts glowing.

"BRIGHT!"Bolt screams and she starts running towards Millie. She smirks and she uses her pyshic powers to push her down.

"DON'T HURT HER!"She screams. Tears poured down Bolt's up, terrified to see Bright in that position.

"B-Bolt..."Bright whispers gently and she closes her eyes.

"BRIGHT!"She screams. Millie releases Bright as she collaspes to the ground, passed out. Bolt breathes heavilly from the crying. She then feels something in her body heat up. Her eyes then turned red as she felt a strange aura surrounding her. She then spread her arms open as she felt her moving the pyshic energy away from her. She then flies rapidly toward Millie and pushes her to the wall. She starts punching her and drags her across the wall.

Millie then pushes her away with her pyshic, and holds her up in mid air. Bat starts moving but stops when he sees Bolt struggling.

"Oh, are you sad Bright is gone?"Millie teases as Bolt starts to choke.

"B-Bright..."Bolt chokes out. Millie increases her strength and starts to crush her inside out.

"GAH!"She screams. Her eyes squint as she looks at Bright, still on the ground.

"Bright!"She shrieks. Millie squeezes her more.

"B-BRIGHT!"She shrieks once more. Bright starts to wake up, still dizzy from the attack. She sees Bolt being choked.

"B-Bolt?"she whispers.

"Bright! You're okay!"Bolt screams and she smiles. Millie then smirks and squeezes Bolt more, which makes her scream.

"GAHHH!"She exclaims. Blood starts pouring out her mouth, choking.

"Bolt"Bright whispers.

"B-Bright, i'm sorry."She whispers. She closes her eyes and passes out, which makes Millie laugh uncontrollably.

"Finally! I put her into a coma!"She laughs. She releases Bolt and Bat starts running towards her.

"B-Bolt..."Bright slightly stutters, her eyes widen.

She remembers Bolt saving her heart egg and defending her from Millie. She remembers her smile, laugh, and her eyes. She may of not have known her long, but she did care for her.

_"My name is Fantasmic Bolt and i'm here to put a stop to your terrorizing terror on Tokyo City!"_

She closes her eyes and reopens them to reveal golden yellow. "No one hurts my friends."

_"I'm not afraid to take chances!"_

"Niether am i."She says and golden swords appear next to her and she starts flying towards Millie at full speed.

"This is for Bolt."She whispers. She throws them at her and she managed to dodge, smirking at her pathetic moves.

"Aww, Bright's trying to act like a hero."Millie says. She then points to Bolt, who is passed out. "You're not a hero. You let your friend take a bullet for you. Is that what a _true_ hero would do?"

Bright stares at Bolt in disbelief. "She's right, i'm not a hero. I'm just an outcast. I put my precious people in danger."

She stares at the ground.

"Now i'm going to kill you to end your misery."She says and a sword appears near Millie. She grabs it and flies toward Bright, ready to slaughter her. Bolt then opens her eyes, dark blue from dizziness.

She then sees Millie speeding towards Bright with a sword in her hand.

"Bright"Bolt whispers. She gets up, legs still wobbly. She starts to hover, and then starts flying at full speed, like a sonic boom.

"BRIGHT!"Bolt screams and grabs her hand, pulling her out of Millie's reach. She then turns and screams, "FANTASMIC MAGIC!" Which shoots a bright ball and hits Millie, which makes her disappear. Bolt crashes into a building, still holding onto Bright's hand who crashed beside her. She breathes heavilly and sees her friend taking debris off of her.

"Bolt, you saved my life."Bright says. She then notices Bolt grasping onto her hip and sees she's bleeding. "Oh my lord, you're bleeding!"

"I'm fine Bright, it's nothing."She replies, still wincing in pain. Bright's soulblade then appears beside her and she aims it towards Bolt's hip which startles her a bit.

"Healing Soul"She says and Bolt's bleeding disappear, sealing her wound. She gets up and feels no pain, which puts a smile on Bright's face.

The rest of their teammates rush over.

"My god, thank god you're alright Bolt"Bat whispers and pulls her into a hug.

"I'm fine, thanks to Bright."She says and looks at Bright. She was hugging Bling. She then glances at her direction as the two girls pull away from their boyfriends and look at each other.

"Thanks Bolt"Bright says."I owe you one, literally. You saved my life."

"Don't worry about it Bright. I may not know you as much, but i know you well enough for you to be my friend. More importantly, my best friend, along with the other girls."She says with a smile. She holds out her hand. Bright stares at it for a second and then smiles grabbing it.

"No matter what, i'll always protect you, and everyone else. You guys are my friends. I can't let you guys die. I rather sacrifice myself then let you guys die."She says. Bright's smile widens and she pulls Bolt into a hug.


	12. Competition Part 1

**Hey guys! Last time, Bolt saved Bright from Millie! But what's going to happen next?**

**Kyoko: Why is there always a fight scene in every chapter?**

**Me: Its to make the story more interesting i guess, plus i like the action.**

**Momoko: Jessy-chan, you make the sweetest moments for Kyoko-chan and Hiroshi-san? I mean a first kiss at a movie? Kawaii!**

**Kyoko: Oh dear lord, why torture me?**

**Hiroshi: Kyoko-chan! *hugs her from behind and kisses her cheek***

**Nexa: Watch it Hiroshi! *dark aura surrounds her***

**Naman: Calm down Nexa-chan.**

**Kaoru: I hate girly kissy moments *fake gags***

**Kyoko: I'm with ya sista, and Hiroshi! Get your hands off of me! *struggles to get out his grip***

**Hiroshi: But your so cuddly...**

**Nexa&Kaoru: WATCH IT HIROSHI! *dark aura surrounds them***

**Butch: Kaoru-chan!~**

**Kaoru: Shit! Im outta here! *starts running away***

**Miyako: No violence guys! *clutching Octi***

**Riku: Its okay Miyako-chan, i'm here. *hugs her from behind.**

**Me: Hiroshi, get off of Kyoko before I take away your video games for two years.**

**Hiroshi: Fine -_- *pouts and lets go***

**Me: AND BUTCH! *runs after Butch with a buttersock in hand***

**Crown: Hey guys! Where's Jessy?**

**PPGZ & RRBZ (Except the greens): *points to Jessy running after Butch***

**Crown: Oh boy... *sweatdrops***

**Me: GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TWERP! STOP BEING A PERVERT TO KAORU!**

**Kaoru: Haha, i like her xD**

**Kyoko: She's even worse at school, especially if boys go around her friends...**

**Momoko & Miyako: Fantasmic Bolt Z doesn't own anyone but Kyoko and Hiroshi. One of the flashbacks is a storyline from Protector Of The Light, by Crown172. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Competition, Part 1<strong>_

**Kyoko**

Kyoko walked within the school halls. She sighed happily as everyone exchanged glances and looked her way. Fan boys drooled over her as she passed by, loving her look and personality. Suddenly, the hearts in their eyes turned to tears as they see Hiroshi pass by and pick her up and kiss her lips.

"Hey Kyo-chan."He says like a charming prince and winks, which makes the girls nearby sigh dreamily.

"Konnichiwa Hiroshi-kun."She blushes a bit which makes fan boys drool.

He puts a hand around her waist and leads her to the courtyard, wanting to spend some alone time with her.

"So how are you, beautiful?"He asks huskily which makes her blush even more.

"I'm good. How about you?"She tries not to sigh.

Hiroshi chuckles and kisses her cheek. "Don't worry, i won't do anything perverted."He laughs and hugs her.

Kyoko hugs back and gasps and sweatdrops as she clutches his shirt.

"U-Uh Hiroshi?"She asks.

"What?"He asks and turns around. He sees the fan boys spying on them. A tick mark appears on his head and he growls angrily. "YOU BOYS BETTER STAY AWAY FROM ME OTHERWISE I'LL MURDER YOU AND I'LL MAKE SURE NEXA IS WITH ME TO HELP ME TORTURE YOU!"

The fan boys sweatdrop from his threat since they know Nexa is a tough girl. Some of them weren't scared.

"I'll also bring Kaoru and Hikari."He says with venom and they run off.

"Since when are they scared of Kaoru, Nexa and Hikari?"Kyoko sweatdropped.

"Well, it happened all like this."Hiroshi says.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

"Nearly had a run in with fangirls and that _crazy baka_" Brick said with venom.

"Oh no not him!" Kaoru groaned.

"Please tell me he's not here" Miyako clutched onto Boomer's shirt while he rubbed her back in comfort.

"I still vote we should send him off to space" Butch sighed.

"I second that" Boomer answered.

"Crazy baka? What are you guys talking about?" Nexa asked them.

"The crazy baka Brick was talking about is none other than the school prankster Sakamoto" Kaoru growled.

"He would prank all the girls at school, he even pranked the 3 of us" Miyako slightly whimpered.

"Which is why the boys and I had a little chat with him that if he ever comes near our girls or hurt them, he'll be entering a world of pain" Brick slammed his fist into the palm of his hand while he was surrounded by fire.

"Does he look like a madman?" Nexa asked.

"Yeah why?" Butch said.

"He's coming over here" She pointed to a boy who definitely looked to be a madman with a creepy look on his face.

"Oh no" She heard Momoko whisper as she hid behind Brick.

"Eeep" Miyako squeaked while hiding behind Boomer.

The boys and Kaoru were giving him the death glare that could easily frighten a murderer. From what he looked and how they told her he pranked the females, She already despise this lunatic.

"Excuse me but can I please talk with Momoko in private?" he asked them.

"Sorry but she's busy now go away!" She glared at him before Brick could open his mouth.

"I wasn't talking to you old lady" he replied without thinking.

Nexa slammed her fists on his face really hard to knock him at a wall while She had a deathly aura around her that nearly looked like a wolf. She ran towards him in full speed and punched the ground near him with full force.

"NO ONE WILL HELP YOU GET AWAY IN THIS SITUATION! WHO'S AN OLD LADY!?" She brought her fist out ready to punch him again.

"I called you a bold lady!" he yelled.

She slammed her fist next to his head and he shivered in fear. Everyone saw the whole commotion and all the males shivered from her aura while the females laughed at the crazy bastard and wondered who she was.

"A BOLD LADY!?" Nexa gave him an evil eye and he nodded quickly.

"Well what a nice thing to say" She turned back to normal and got up with a sickly sweet smile. "How about you meet my friends?"

She snapped her fingers and 3 skeleton figures wearing viking helmets and weapons shot up from the ground and surrounded him while holding onto him so he wouldn't escape.

"Army of the Undead, take him to the torture room and torture him to your hearts desire and make sure its the most scariest and most deadly torture that'll scar him for all eternity" Nexa said in a sweet voice.

"Yes mistress" they bowed down and brought him with them to their underworld where he'll be going to the torture room.

She turned around and everyone had a 0_0 look on their faces and a few of them have cellphones that showed that they recorded the whole thing.

"If any of you recorded this, delete the video or you're all next" She replied loudly.

They all paled and nodded and the few who recorded it quickly deleted the video on their phones. She calmly walked over to my friends who had scared looks on their faces but Brick, Butch, and Kaoru had awed looks on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Flashback: <strong>

Hikari was waiting for the girls beside the gates. She saw Kaoru and Momoko walking over with their boyfriends, except Miyako.

"Where's Miyako?" She asked curiously.

"She said she'd catch up."Momoko says. A shriek was heard throughout the school and they automatically recognized it was Miyako. They ran inside and finally found her to see a boy trying to kiss and touch her. Hikari growled angrily and pushed him away.

"Step away from her, you pervert!"She yells and steps in front of her. Miyako runs behind Kaoru and wimpers in fear.

"Or what?"the boy asks in a husky tone as she was pushed against the lockers and he put his hands around her waist. She growls angrily and tried to get out of his grip, holding back the urge to beat the pulp out of him. He suddenly lays a finger on her butt and her eyes widen. They turn dark red as dark as blood and she knees him in his manhood. She then pushes him against the wall and he stares into her eyes that were filled with anger. A killer intent rises and she punches him in the gut and then jumps and kicks him in the head. He falls the ground and she grabs him by the hair and pulls him up.

"Or i'll literally beat you until you're nothing but a cold dead body."She whispers in his ear and then lets him go. He grins weird and looks at her with eyes full of lust. She then pulls a blade from her backpack and throws it near his head.

"UNDERSTOOD?"She growls with venom. He stops grinning as his eyes turn to fear and nodded cowardly.

"Next time i won't miss."She says and grabs the blade and puts it back as he gulped nervously. She turned around as she examined Miyako for any hickeys or injuries.

"You alright Miyako?"Hikari asks.

"Y-Yes, t-thank you Hikari-chan."Miyako smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Flashback:<strong>

Kaoru was walking by the lockers to hers. She finally arrived and put in the combination, opening it to see bugs and slim all over. She then heard footsteps and saw Sakamoto walking and whistling. Her eyes narrowed and her teeth gritted her teeth and she slammed her locker closed and sprinted toward Sakamoto.

"SAKAMOTO!"She yelled, a killer intent rising.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" He cried out and began to run.

"DON'T LIE TO ME YOU ASSHOLE!" She jumped on him and began to punch him. She then pulled on his legs, making the pain unbearable. He cried out in pain and she released and glared at him again.

"ASSHOLE."She growls and starts walking.

She then hears him start to laugh like a maniac. She then threw a nearby shoe from a student towards his face and it made him pass out.

"That's more like it."She grins and walks to her next class.

* * *

><p>"Remind me never to make Kaoru, Nexa, or Hikari angry."Kyoko pales from the stories Hiroshi told her.<p>

He chuckles and pulls her into a kiss which makes her blush.

"Hey Kyoko."

She then pulls away and she glares angrily at the person in front of them.

"YOU."


	13. Competition Pt 2 Black Ray Confusion

**Hey guys! Last time Kyoko saw someone, and we're about to find out who it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Competition, Part 2; The Black Ray Confusion<strong>

Kyoko growled angrily as she saw Millie walk towards them. "What the hell do you want?!"She growls, releasing her grip on Hiroshi.

"Nothing, just wanted to see the happy couple have some moments together while it lasts."Millie smirks. She walks toward Hiroshi and kisses his lips. He suddenly pulls away, wiping her slobber on his sleeve.

"THAT'S IT!"Kyoko yells and yanks Millie by her hair. She shrieks and Kyoko pushes her to the ground and began to punch her. She hated her more than anything. Millie flipped them over and she began to punch her. Kyoko put her hands close to her head to protect herself, and when she had the chance, grabbed her arm and put it into an arm breaking position.

"O-Ow!"Millie shrieked. "Let me go!"

"No way you ungrateful witch!"Kyoko yells and tightens her grip. After a couple of seconds of agonizing pain, Kyoko was pulled off by a guy with spiky black hair and blue eyes.

"LET ME GO!"Kyoko screams.

"No Kyoko-chan."She hears someone whisper in her ear. She feels them touch her waist and she blushes.

"LET MY GIRL GO!"Hiroshi yells and he punches the boy in the face as Kyoko is released and starts fighting Millie.

"Kyoko-chan, you want everyone to know that you're a maid?"Millie shrieked. Kyoko suddenly released her and glared at her.

"What do you mean?"Kyoko asked a bit frightened. She grabbed Hiroshi's hand and tightened her grip, as a sign she was angry.

Millie smirked and took out a photo from a pocket. It was Kyoko with Harry, serving him dinner.

"N-Nani?"

"You can't touch me, otherwise this photo will be all over the internet."Millie grinned. Kyoko looked away, blushing angrily.

Millie shrugged it off and walked away with the boy, leaving Kyoko staring at the ground in shock.

"Kyoko-chan?"Hiroshi asked. She looked up with tears in her eyes as she let go, running away as fast as she could.

"KYOKO!"He repeated and began to run after her. He bumped into Kaoru and Shiro accidently.

"Yo, what happened?"Shiro asked. Hiroshi pointed to Kyoko who was running. Shiro and Kaoru ran after her as well.

Soon they arrived at the top of the roof, looking around for her. They hear soft crying, and look up to the top of the entrance to see Momoko, Nexa, Hikari, Hisashi, Daisy, Dallas, Naman, Miyako, Riku, and Kaito comforting Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan."Hiroshi said. The three sat with them as she began to calm down.

"Why are you crying, Kyoko?"Kaoru asked softly. Kyoko wiped her tears and looked at the sky and then at all her friends.

"It's 'cause..."

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

Kyoko closed her eyes, inhaled, and then exhaled. Before she could explain, they heard the soft beeping of their belts. They opened their compacts to the Professor. He explained that Sedusa and Princess were attacking the city.

_"Hyper Blossom!"_

_"Rolling Bubbles!"_

_"Powered Buttercup!"_

_"Fantasmic Bolt!"_

_"Red Blast!"_

_"Shining Bright!"_

_"Hard Brick!"_

_"Explosive Boomer!"_

_"Strong Butch!"_

_"Tough Bat!"_

_"Dangerous Blade!"_

_"Shimmering Bling!"_

_"PowerPuffs and RowdyRuffs Z!"_

The team flew to the city to see Sedusa, Mojo, The GangGreen Gang, and Princess using Princess's rockets to hurt civilians and animals.

"Who are they?"Bolt asked Buttercup.

"Sedusa is Sakurako-san from the Kintoki shop Momoko, Miyako, and I go to. Princess is Himeko."Buttercup explained with anger.

"And them?"Bolt pointed to the GangGreen Gang. Buttercup clentched her fists.

"The GangGreen Gang."Buttercup muttered in venom.

Everyone began to fight each other every second for the past few minutes. While fighting, Bright was attacked by Princess and Ace.

"I'll make sure you never come back."Ace smirked and raised a gun to Bright's head.

"BRIGHT!"Bolt shrieked and her weapon transformed into a baton.

"PURPLE GOLD FURY!"She screamed which shot a purple gold color beam at them which destroyed their weapons. She punched Ace in the face and tried to kick Princess, but Sedusa came up from behind and scratched her cheek. A couple of black particles from Sedusa travelled to Bolt and attacked her bloodstream.

"AHH!"Bolt shrieked and felt her cheek. It stung horribly, and she couldn't bear it.

"Bye Bye!"Bubbles shouted at the sight of all of the villians disappearing.

"Alright! Fight's over!"Boomer yelled in joy.

Bolt flew over to Bat and hugged him tightly, which caused him to worry.

"Daijobu?"He whispered.

"U-Un..."She tried to speak. The cut hurt so badly it hurt just to speak.

"You're hurt. Lemme see."Bat whispered back. She tried to resist and he pulled up her chin to see a purple scar on her left cheek.

"Holy shit, why didn't you tell me before?"He asked with a bit of anger.

"I-I..."She tried to say but clutched her wound in agony. She felt scared that he would get really mad at her.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is i get you healed."He said. He grabbed her hand and told the team they were leaving. They flew to Hiroshi's house and they flew in through the window. Kyoko detransformed and suddenly felt a rush of nausea go through her. She collasped in his arms as he sat her down on his bed.

"Something tells me you got other wounds."He told her. She didn't hesitate and pointed to her back.

"Alright, well first i need to tend to your wound on your back."

Kyoko's eyes widen and looked away, blushing embarrassingly. If he had to tend the wound on her back, it would mean she had to take off her shirt.

"U-Um..." Hiroshi curiously raised an eyebrow. He then chuckled which caused her to blush madly.

"What?"

"I won't stare at your chest, alright? I'm not like that!" He laughed which caused her to sigh in relief.

"Fine."She said and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She took off her black t-shirt to reveal her light blue sports bra, which caused Hiroshi to blush. She caught him staring and covered her chest with her arms.

"D-Don't look!"She shrieked. He smiled and kissed her cheek that wasn't wounded. He began to tend to the big cut on her back as she winced slightly at the pain.

"Gah..."She muttered softly. "Ow! Ahh"

"Gomen."He whispered and put on bandadges around her back and waist. "Now your cheek."

She turned around and sat on his lap to tend on her wounds. He quickly put a bandadge on her cheek. "A-Arigato.."She sighed. He smiled and looked into eyes, suddenly in a trance. She smiled and they both leaned in, kissing each other passionately.

Harry suddenly busted through the door with a couple of books. "Hiroshi you left—"

He raised an eyebrow at Kyoko and Hiroshi. Kyoko blushed and hid behind Hiroshi's arm.

"How did she get here?"He asked curiously.

"That's none of your business."Hiroshi replied.

"Why is she half naked?"He smirked. Hiroshi blushed and Kyoko shrieked, grabbing Hiroshi's jacket and wrapping it around her.

"She got injuried during her martial arts practice and she has no one at home to tend to her wounds, so as her boyfriend i'd thought to step in."Hiroshi explained.

She blushed.

"Is this true Kyoko? Or did he sneak you in to make out with you?"Harry joked.

"It's true.. I got injuried pretty badly."Kyoko replied.

"Alright, i'll tell Mom and Dad to add one more to our dinner."Harry said and walked out.

"So i guess i'll be staying for a while?"Kyoko laughed.

Hiroshi smiled and hugged Kyoko. He suddenly felt a dark aura around her, and looked to see anything unusual. He saw some of her vein in her cheek purple.

"I'll be right back, i'm going to the bathroom."She said and walked up to go to the restroom. She began to check her cheek and she suddenly saw an image of someone.

"Huh?"She whispered. She shrugged it off and walked out, wanting to be with her boyfriend.


	14. BlackBolt Z! Kyoko's Transformation!

**Last time, Kyoko got infected by the Black Particles that were from Sedusa. Let's see what happens shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong><em>BlackBolt Z! Kyoko's Transformation!<em>  
><strong>

"This is really delicious Mr and Mrs Hoshina! You two are excellent chefs!"Kyoko complimented Hiroshi's parents as she took another small bite from her steak. The family and Kyoko were eating Steak and Noodles with some side dishes.

"Arigato, Kyoko-san."Atsushi replied happily.

"Hiroshi! You need to eat your vegetables!"Kaede scolded him as Hiroshi barely touched his broccoli and carrots.

"Come on son! Don't embarrasse yourself in front of your girlfriend!"Atsushi chuckled.

"M-Mama! P-Papa! I'm not a little kid anymore,"Hiroshi slightly blushed while looking down.

"Look at your girlfriend! She ate her vegetables! I'm pretty sure she wants you to be strong."Kaede smiled and Kyoko blushed.

Hiroshi sighed as everyone began to clear the table. He went up to his room as Kyoko helped Kaede put the dishes in the sink.

"Hiroshi-kun doesn't really like to eat vegetables, doesn't he?"Kyoko asked softly.

Kaede sighed before dumping some of the bones from the steak in the trash. "Iie, he's been like that since he was a little boy."

Kyoko grabbed her bag from her seat and began to think. She wanted to help Hiroshi's mother, but at the same time, she didn't want him mad at her.

She shrugged her shoulders and walked upstairs after Hiroshi, and closed the door behind her. "About time you got here."She heard Hiroshi whisper in her ear.

She blushed and felt his hands wrap around her waist. She was picked up and laid down in bed with him, his nose near her neck.

"H-Hiroshi—"She was suddenly interrupted when he kissed her lips. She blushed and felt her heart pound loudly, hoping he didn't hear it. She suddenly felt his tongue enter her mouth and explored every part of it making her blush and moan.

"H-Hiroshi!"She tried to breathe but he brought her lips to his. She couldn't help but slightly moan. She couldn't control her feelings, especially when he was kissing her this way. But deep inside her bloodstream, the particles just stood there, being contained by Kyoko's feelings and happy heart. They went into her heart and made her pass out, which Hiroshi noticed in a blink of an eye.

"Kyoko?"She wouldn't reply. She looked like she was asleep, but she wasn't. She was under the control of the Black Z rays.

* * *

><p>It was midnight in Tokyo, and Kyoko was still sleeping soundly in Hiroshi's arms at his house. She opened her eyes and merely groaned, feeling her head. She gasped and clutched her chest in pain.<p>

"W-What's h-happening t-to m-me?"She whispered. She felt Hiroshi move and turn, and pull away from her to sleep more comfortably. She fell to the floor, and felt her belt vibrate.

"I-Is t-this s-suspose t-to h-happen?"She asked. She transformed and glanced at her palms.

"Hiroshi! Wake up! Hiroshi!" She tried to wake him up but he couldn't.

"In a minute Alex."He grumbled. She felt herself faze and crash into his desk, which caused a loud thud. He still wouldn't wake up.

"Hiroshi!"She cried out. She looked at her palms and suddenly felt herself spin and saw her uniform change into black. She glanced at her outfit and saw that her top stopped below her breasts and her skirt stopped right below her bottom and her fingerless gloves had spikes on them and her shoes changed to leather boots. She saw her hair changed into cute pigtails that made her look like a little girl and her eyes were dark blue with black mascara that made her look like a punk girl.

"W-What is it?"She turned to Hiroshi and tried to wake him up again.

"Hiroshi! Wake up!"She screamed. She felt a dark aura around her and her light body vanish into a stuffed doll (smiliar to Him).

"How pitiful, Hiroshi couldn't save you this time, Bolt-chan."She smirked. She looked at Hiroshi and kissed his forehead.

_"Don't kiss my boyfriend!"_ Kyoko said in her head.

"Um actually, i'm in control of you, Kyoko-chan, and he's considered my boyfriend. Do you think he'll believe you when you say 'oh no, a Black Z ray monster is in my body, help me!'? Pathetic."She smirked and looked out the window. "Let's go do some stealing, shall we?"

"No. NO!"

"Oh, and don't call me bad Kyoko, call me, BlackBolt." BlackBolt smirked and they flew out the window.

They went to the nearby shoe store, and stole shoes.

_"BlackBolt, stop this!" _

"No. I have full control of your body Kyoko. Him sent me since you're the strongest one of the new superheroines. " BlackBolt said and kept running.

* * *

><p>Hiroshi woke up to a gust of wind from his bedroom window. He pulled the covers up to his neck and snaked his hands around to look for Kyoko's.<p>

"Kyoko-chan?"He whispered.

He got up and looked around to see the window open and Kyoko's stuff still there. He curiously raised an eyebrow and looked around. He then saw the stuff doll near her bag. He felt a bright aura coming from it, and looked around once more for Kyoko.

Beep Beep.

He looked and saw his belt was beeping. He opened it to see Ken.

_"Bat."_

"Hai, Ken?"He asked. Ken paused for a moment before continuing.

_"We need you to check out the city. There's been a report of a robbery at the shoe store. But here's the problem."_

"What is it Ken?"

He sighed and ruffled his hair. _"Bolt is the one robbing the store."_

Hiroshi's eyes widen and clentched his fists in anger. "Shit." He remembered the purple vein in her cheek.

"Ken... She's not what you think... She was infected."


	15. The One Behind The Trigger

**Last time, Kyoko transformed into BlackBolt, and now Bat has to fight the one he loves! How will he do it?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The One Behind The Trigger<strong>_

_"Hiroshi-kun?" _

Hiroshi woke up from his slumber and opened his eyes to see Kyoko in his arms, looking at him happily.

"Kyoko?"

_"Hai?"_She asked happily. She leaned in and grinned, kissing his lips lovingly, which suprised him. He didn't really know what was happening.

"Are you alright?"He asked suprisingly.

_"Un. Why do you ask?"_She asked. She laid her head on his chest and smiled. _"I love being with you Hiroshi-kun. You're my life."_

Hiroshi slightly blushed at what she said. He didn't expect her to say that. His hands moved around from his sides to her waist, tightening his grip on her.

_"You're so warm."_She whispered. He smiled and closed his eyes again. _"I love you, Hiroshi. Do you love me?"_

He opened his eyes and sat up with her in his arms. "Of course i do, what makes you say that?"

She pulled away, tense. She didn't want him to be afraid of him, especially him. A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked up at him, her hands cupping his cheeks.

_"H-Hiroshi"_She whispered.

She began to cry even more, her tears falling on her tanktop. He suddenly pulled her into a hug, which made her begin to wail.

_"H-Hiroshi..."_She tried to speak but instead kept wailing.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"He asked.

_"Hiroshi promise me something.."_ She whispered.

"What is it?"He asked. She smiled warmly as another tear poured down her cheeks. He saw her glow with a bright light, which shocked him.

_"H-Hiroshi... Promise me..."_ She repeated.

"Promise you what Kyoko-chan?"

Her eyes narrowed as more tears poured. They suddenly found themselves face to face with their surroundings plain black.

_"Promise me you'll still love me... No matter what happens... No matter who i become..?"_ She gulped, more tears escaping.

"W-What? What do you mean?" Her hair began to flow and he felt a force begin to drag them apart.

"KYOKO!"He yelled, his hands grabbing hers. She looked up and saw his sad face. "D-Don't Go!"

_"P-Promise me Hiroshi!"_She cried out. _"Please!"_

"Kyoko!"He cried, tears beginning to form out of his eyes. She floated close to Hiroshi, leaning in and kissing him lightly on the lips.

_"I love you... You made me a promise..."_She cried. Their hands began to pull away. He tried to fly to her, wanting to get her back.

"I PROMISE KYOKO! I LOVE YOU!" He yelled, tears pouring out his eyes. She smiled while more tears poured down her cheeks, her hands pressing against her lips and blowing him a kiss.

_"Goodbye.. I'll come back."_

He suddenly woke up from his dream— tears rushing down his cheeks. He looked around for Kyoko and covered his mouth to prevent him from being heard.

"I promised Kyoko..."He whispered. He closed his eyes and imagined her sitting next to him, her hands clutching his and smiling.

"Hiroshi-kun!"

* * *

><p>The gang was in the classroom talking and hanging out when Hiroshi walks in with a pair of shades and his uniform. He sits at his seat next to Kyoko's (their rows were two seats each) and put his head down.<p>

"P-Poor Hiroshi-san. He's been depressed since K-Kyoko's d-disappeared."Miyako whimpered. "W-Where d-did s-she g-go?"

"I-I don't know, hopefully she's alright."Riku reassured her.

Their belts started to beep and Hiroshi automatically raised his head. He stood up and ran to the roof, with the team following him. When they arrived they saw him in his Ruff uniform glaring at them with red eyes.

"Well? Are we going to go or not?!"He asked angrily. The gang transformed and they all flew to the city.

Meanwhile, Princess was in her monster form searching for a specific someone. She seemed determined. She finally arrived at a abandoned warehouse and knocked on the door.

There was slight music heard from outside. Inside though, there was low Icon For Hire music playing from a broken stereo. Footsteps were heard—from a girl who wore a black pair of shorts that stopped a bit above her mid thighs, black socks that stopped at her mid thighs, black boots that stopped at her knees, A black short sleeveless shirt that stopped a bit below her breasts (like a bra except its a tee) and black strap on fingerless gloves used for combat. Her red hair was loose and it covered her left eye. She opened the door and Princess gave a disgusted look.

"So you're the new villain everyone's talking about? BlackBolt?"

The girl smirked and flipped her hair. Her eyes peered at princess and stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah, thats me."

"You seem like a slut, not a villain. Most villains have the decenty to have a better outfit."Princess remarked. The girl smirked and stuck a stick of pocky in her mouth.

"How about this?"

Kyoko held out a compact similiar to the PPG's and raised it up. Before Princess knew it, she was in the same outfit, except around her neck was a choker with spikes on it, she has a black ring, her hair was up in a ponytail held by a ribbon, and she has compartments to keep her weapons.

"I had a little work done."She replied, her finger tangling within her hair.

"W-What! You have a similiar compact like the PowderPuffs!" Princess shouted shockingly.

BlackBolt scoffed. "Of course, Idiot. I was part of their dumbass group."

"W-WHAT?"Princess shrieked.

"Well that doesn't matter, what is your purpose here?" She replied, reloading her gun. Princess smirked.

"Mojo managed to lure the Puffs and Ruffs to the city, but i'm pretty sure he won't last a minute out there. How about we strike?"She proposed.

BlackBolt glanced at the sky and saw the streaks of the team and growled. _"My friends!"_ Kyoko said in her head. _"I need to go tell them that i'm stuck!"_

BlackBolt smirked and cocked her gun. "My pleasure."

* * *

><p>The Puffs and Ruffs all attacked at once as Mojo went flying to Pluto.<p>

"When will he ever learn?"Buttercup laughed.

"Hello, PowderPuffs!"

The team including the guys turned around and saw Princess with two kantanas in hand.

"What do you want Princess?"Butch groaned.

Princess giggled. "I just want to introduce you to my new friend."

They felt a gust of wind pass by them and saw a figure by Princess. The girl smirked evilly and took out a AK47 and aimed. "Sup, Weaklings."

Bat glanced at Princess then at the girl. He didn't seem to be right. He was tired from the nightmares, and he wanted to go home. _"HIROSHI-KUN!"_

He looked up and saw the girl with the AK47 aiming at his friends. "Now, its time to have a new leader in Tokyo."

The girl shot and a bullet with a special force went hurdling towards the team and it enveloped them in a forcefield except Bat.

"Hey! Let us out!"Bright shouted and tried to attack the forcefield but failed.

"Anything you try to do will cause the forcefield to get smaller, until you all are pressed together."The girl smirked.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!"Blossom shouted angrily.

The girl smirked and put her AK47 away, and stuck a piece of pocky in her mouth. She then stuck out her arm and a blade came out.

"My name is BlackBolt."She finally spoke in venom.

BlackBolt took out her gun and shot Hiroshi on his right side. He clutched his wound and closed his eyes. He felt his eyes getting heavier. Everything was pitch black.

_"HIROSHI-KUN!"_

_"Hiroshi-kun."_

_"HIRO!"_

Hiroshi looked up. He saw Kyoko in front of him. "Kyoko"He whispered, his eyes suddenly widen. He starts to lean in but suddenly opened them and glanced up towards BlackBolt.

He clutched his wound and felt the bullet stuck in there. He jammed his finger in and yanked it out, blood seeping through his palms. His teeth gritted together, reaching behind him and took out his navy blue sword.

He flew towards her like the speed of sound, ready to attack BlackBolt. He swiftly swung his handle towards her waist as she completely vanished and reappeared behind him.

"Too slow!"She snickered and extended her arm to have her weapon appear. Before she got a chance to swing, Bat launched himself towards her and pinned her against the side of the building.

"Let me go you son of a bitch!"She growled angrily and tried to punch his face but he grabbed his fist. She tried again with the other but failed as he pushed her to the wall closer.

"You asshole! Let me go!"She yelled.

He didn't respond and launched a boomerang towards the top of the trap the team was in. They were freed and glanced at Bat.

"We'll handle Princess!"Buttercup hollered and they all began to attack her.

Bat glanced at BlackBolt who was trying to get out of his grip.

"I said let me go you asshole!"She yelped. He didn't get offended at all; All he saw was Kyoko. Her blush and her eyes, her expression and her attitude.

"Listen you piece of crap, let—" BlackBolt didn't get to finish as Bat leaned in and kissed her on the lips gently. Her eyes fluttered wide open, her heart increasing more heartbeats by the second.

"Hiroshi"Kyoko said in her head.

BlackBolt reached for her gun in her compartment, and slowly aimed for Bat's stomach while he was deep into the kiss. She couldn't do it; His lips on hers couldn't make her concetrate. She lost focus, and she felt a sudden pain in her chest.

"You'll never win BlackBolt! I'm going to fight for myself and him!"She felt herself faint and a gunshot was heard.

The team turned around and gasped with shocked faces as they saw them crash into the ground, BlackBolt in Bat's arms and blood escaping his stomach.

"BAT!"Brick, Boomer, and Butch all flew towards them. The Puffs also flew by their side and realized it was Kyoko.

BlackBolt suddenly moved her head to where her head rested near his neck and her hand rested on his chest.

"If i can't beat you, i'll make sure you won't see your boyfriend ever again."BlackBolt whispered in Kyoko's ear.

Kyoko's eyes widen.

"YOU KILLED HIM?!"She screamed at her and summoned her sword, pointing it to her neck.

"I shot both of you. Now both of you are fighting for your life."BlackBolt's lips formed a wicked smirk as Kyoko collasped to the ground, dropping her sword and her palms trying to wipe her tears.


End file.
